Love Me Twice
by mexican polarbear
Summary: This story seems to begin with Fionna the Human conflicting between her two friends and discovering new feelings and emotions, but it really begins with a love story between herself and someone new.
1. Chapter 1

One

Fionna strolled through the Grasslands of Aaa next to her beloved Prince. Their fingers entwine under the blistering sun. Fionna wipes her brow. She puts her hands on her hips. Her body was youthful, but she wasn't anymore. She had turned twenty the week before and was loving how different being older was.

"Fionna, love, there's something I must ask you," he says, kneeling on one knee below her now. Fionna covers her mouth with her small, delicate hands. She had heard stories of this before. Of what happens when a man you love kneels on one knee. He pulls out a small, wooden, intricate box from his pocket. He smiles to himself. Although he was a Prince who ruled a very happy community, he was nervous.

"Yes, Gumball?" Fionna replies, giddy like a schoolgirl behind her hands. Her manners were excellent now, after living with the Prince for nearly three years. Fionna had moved in just as Cake moved out of the treehouse to like with Lord M. Their kittens needed a mother and Fionna couldn't argue with that. She was a wreck by herself, so Prince Gumball shared the idea of giving her his home.

Gumball's eyes meet the much younger girl's. He could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. Of course they were happy tears, though he hoped. He clears his throat.

"Fionna, as you know, we've been together for three years. Three amazing years..." His voice trails away as her "hero senses" take over. She felt they were being watched. "When you were just a child, I thought you were much too young to have a... crush on me. But now, age means nothing..." Fionna rolls her eyes playfully at his teasing. Her blue eyes swivel to the side, seeing a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. 'It is not a good time, Ice Queen', she thinks, obviously not knowing who the intruder really is.

Gumball opens the box, attracting her attention again. A beautiful sapphire ring sits in a pillow of velvet. A complex design of diamonds wraps around the silver band.

"Wow," she whispers.

"I know you haven't been paying attention because you hate speeches, but love, will you give me the honor of being my bride?" he asks, looking up at the younger for a clue of her answer. Fionna chokes on a knot in her throat.

"Gumball, I..." He looks down. "I will! I will! Yes, Gumball, I'll marry you!" she stammers, falling to her knees and embracing him. "I'm the happiest person alive now. No doubt about it." Gumball pulls away, grabbing her hand. He slips the ring on her left ring finger.

"It was my mother's. Her grandfather gave it to her when her grandmother died. I've had ever since I was 5, keeping it till I met the one."

"I love you," Fionna murmurs into his ear. Her lips touch his, gentle and sweet. She grins and pulls him up from the grass. "I have to go meet up with Cake. I'll see you later, K?" she lies. Fionna smiles, pecking his cheek.

"Would you like me to come with you? So we can tell her together?" He replies, brushing the knees of his jeans off.

"No, I'll go alone. Don't wait up for me. You know how... gossipy Cake can get," Fionna lies again.

She begins to walk through the woods, alone. Her fingers fiddle with the ring. She smiles at it. The adventuress Fionna was finally living her dream.

"What's with the rock?" A familiar voice asks, referring to the rather large ring around her finger.

"Guess what?" Fionna says excitedly.

"What?" He mocks her giddy tone.

"Gumball proposed to me. Isn't it spectacular?" Fionna sighs, spinning around. She glances at him. "Marshall Lee, you need a haircut." He flips his longer hair out of his eyes.

"That's why I'm here," Marshall mumbles. Fionna grins, turning to walk to his home. There was no way Marshall Lee the Vampire King was jealous. Was he? No! Of course not. Marshall Lee was never, ever jealous. It was stupid. It was dumb. "Fuck me."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing, Fi." No, he wasn't jealous. She was just a little girl still. At least that was what he wanted himself to think. Just a girl with a fantastic... body. Marshall Lee shakes the thought away. No way.

* * *

"It'd be a whole lot easier if you'd just sit down. You move too much," Fionna whines, attempting to cut the much taller vampires hair. "I can't globbing reach when you're floating that high!" Marshall Lee wasn't listening. His mind was a jumble of engaged Fionna. "Do you want a good haircut, or not?"

"Of course, Madam," he mocks, floating lower now. He crosses his legs as Fionna sprays water on his messy, black locks. She rolls her eyes and snips his extra hair away.

"Can you see now?" Fionna asks, blowing on his neck to removing the stray hairs. Marshall's skin prickles. She giggles, wiping herself off. "You cold, vampire?" Marshall Lee turns around, still floating, but his legs were crossed in a pretzel.

"What'd you call me?" He teases leaning in to intimidate her. "Vampire?" He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets. Fionna swallows a lump in her throat. Why was she getting so nervous? She watches a clump of white cat hair roll across the pink carpet. 'What's up with me? Why am I so... tingley?' Fionna thinks, shuffling in her spot below him. She musters up some confidence.

"I think you heard me, Marshy," she teases in return. She leans in as well, placing her hands on either hip. Marshall Lee was stifling a laugh, and so was Fionna. He snatches her hat from her human head. Fionna's luscious, princess golden hair showers down her shoulders in ringlets and tendrils only to stop just below her shoulder blades. She places her hands atop her head, attempting to hide her newly cut hair.

"Haircut too?" Marshall Lee asks, as a smile tugs at his lips. Fionna nods and grabs a pillow to hide her head. His fingers make their way to the top of the small pillow. He pulls it away, tossing it somewhere in the room. "It's cute, Fi." Her eyes meet his. She fingers her hair. It was thick, bouncy, and a lot curlier than usual. She was glad it wasn't as heavy, but she was embarrassed all the same.

"Really?" She mumbles with questioning eyes. Marshall nods in reply, now smiling. It was strange, but he was feeling something new in his dead heart. "I thought it was stupid..." 'He thinks it's cute? He never says my hair is cute.' He was grinning, which was strange. What was up with him? Fionna raises her eyebrows and waves her hands in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Marshall Lee!" Fionna groans, annoyed. He shakes his head, finally coming back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, doll," Marshall mutters, ruffling her hair. Fionna rolls her eyes, shoving his hand away.

"Guess what?"

"I know, DumdGum proposed to you..." There was no way he was jealous. "Shut up about that, Fi! I know!" She laughs. There was no way he was jealous.

"What, are you jealous?" Fionna mocks.

Yup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This one is a bit longer. Please review! I usually am able to work faster when I get comments. I might post another chapter tonight if I get it done. Thanks for reading :) ~mexican polarbear**

* * *

Two

Fionna's eyes flutter open. She smiles at the large skylight above her head, gazing at the pink, fluffy clouds. The blonde adventuress rolls over in her large bed to find the other side empty. He always got up before her. She sighs, feeling worrisome. 'Why was my heart acting all messed up yesterday? I'm in love with Gumball and that's that, stupid heart,' she sighs to herself. She forgets the evening before and all the feelings along with it.

Gumball, her Prince clad in pink, polka dotted boxers, walks in carrying a tray of breakfast and tea. Peppermint Maid walks behind him carrying another. Fionna looks up from a book. She sits up in their bed, grinning.

"Reading?" Gumball asks, setting a tray on her lap. A warm aroma fills the room. Fionna inhales deeply taking in the scent. She nods. What was she reading about again?

"It looks delicious," she whispers, throwing the book on the floor. Prince Gumball flinches as it hits the light pink candy tile. He leans over his tray and kisses Fionna sweetly. They both smile into each others' lips. "You're so sweet," Fionna teases as she cuts into her plate of crepes. Gumball watches her eat, utterly in love with this girl. "What?"

"Nothing, love," he mumbles. They eat on the bed, careful not to spill anything. Peppermint Maid would be disappointed if they did. "You're hair is lovely. I really like it."

"You do? That's good. Cake said she isn't even done yet. She's going to to cut it shorter..." Fionna groans. She shows with her hands how short it will be. Gumball smiles.

"You'll still be my beautiful princess," he says, biting into a strawberry. Something about how he eats it reminds her of Marshall Lee. Butterflies fly around in her stomach. Fionna shakes her head. 'Quit thinking about him!' She lets out an exaggerated sigh. "What's wrong, love?" His pet names were nothing like Marshall's.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tired, that's all." Fionna gives him a small smile to reassure him. "Really, I'm fine." Fionna pulls her hat over her head, not shoving her hair in. She picks up her tray. "I'm going to take this to the kitchen." This bought her some time to think. Fionna places the tray on a windowsill and runs to the gardens. The gardens were a gift to Fionna. Almost no one was allowed in them.

Fionna stands near a stream with her arms crossed. She was wearing a loose fitting, low cut nightgown. It hugged her curves perfectly, given that it was a little too small. Marshall Lee had never seen her in this. She pulls down on her bunny ears.

"Why am I thinking of him so much? This isn't right! Only Gumball is allowed to make me feel this way!" Fionna mutters, watching the gummy fish swim by. Fionna walks, well, runs to a secluded area. No one could see her here.

A large fountain stands in front of her as she sits on a marble bench. She really did love her Prince. The thought of getting married to him was amazing. It was like a dream come true. Fionna buries her head in her palms. "Why Marshall?" she whispers.

"What's the story morning glory?" a deep, handsome voice asks. She knew who it was. Fionna could feel the warmth radiating off of him as he sits quite close to her. A pain settles between her thighs. She crosses her legs. "Hello? Is the little bunny dead?"

"No..." Fionna groans, questioning her body. 'What the hell?' she wonders as her heart begins to beat faster. "I'm just thinking." Marshall's face drops. He furrows his brow, worried for his best friend.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Whenever Fionna was sad, he could tell and he always had to help. His eyes travel her body. The hem of her nightgown ended just below her panties. It was extremely low cut and her breasts were barely covered. Fionna feels him staring and attempts to cover herself up.

"Nothing." A tear forms in the corner of her eye and rolls down her rosy cheeks. Marshall Lee kisses the tears away, something he always does when she cries. They were getting more intimate and they could both feel it. Fionna's adult body was making his temperature rise significantly. He pulls his hood over his blue baseball cap, thinking he might be getting burned by the sun.

"You're warmer than usual," Fionna whispers, leaning into his embrace. She listens to his dead, unbeating heart. Marshall Lee coughs awkwardly, shifting so she couldn't lie on his lap. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm fine really. I was just thinking, that's all. I don't know." Marshall Lee smiles.

"Are you absolutely positive? I mean, I'm not leaving until you prove it, or I'll have to do something about it," he whispers seductively. Fionna squeaks and jumps out of his hug.

"Glob, Marshall Lee! Can't you hold your hormones in for five minutes?" she boasts, balling her fists at her sides. "Seriously, I'm not into that stuff!" Marshall Lee, wide eyed, flips his palms up. Having stopped ageing at 22, he was stuck with teenage hormones.

"Whoa, girly. I was only messing with you. You know, fun? I'm seriously not liking this new you," he mutters, shoving his hands in the pockets of his gray jeans. "Fionna, call me when you wanna act like the same old bro you used to be, okay?" In an instant he was gone. That was like a punch in the throat to Fionna, something she thought was the most painful injury. What was worse was that she felt like she just rekilled Marshall Lee after beating the tar out of him.

Had she just ruined the seven year long relationship between them? She broke their own personal bro-code and she had hurt his heart guts.

"Glob, what do I do? I probably ripped out his stupid vampire heart, or whatever!" Fionna groans, pulling on her bunny ears again. She paces back in fourth in front of the bench she was sitting on with him. She could still feel that classic Marshall Lee the Vampire King hug and kiss on her. Gosh, she was going insane.

* * *

Marshall Lee falls face first onto his bed. The black comforter was smothering him, but he didn't give a shit. 'What was up with Fionna? Sure, she usually flips out when I tease her like that, but... she acted like I was going to rape her on the spot.' Marshall Lee groans into the pillows of his bed. Girls confused him, especially Fionna.

"I know her so well, but so little." Marshall's temperature was rising. He throws his hoodie on the floor, taking a deep breath. He stares at his ceiling. The ceiling fan turns slowly, blowing his hair back against his pillows. He sighs. 'She's just being weird again. As usual. I shouldn't be surprised,' he thinks, closing his eyes. "Damn I miss the old, Fi." He expected the phone to ring instantly, but it didn't. That hurt.

Maybe he could kidnap her tonight and take her for some much needed adventuring.

* * *

Fionna falls onto her down filled comforter. Her strapless, blue summer dress fans out around her. She smiles to herself, watching the clouds through the skylight. She was finally happy for the first time today. Fionna had the wispy, white curtains on her four post bed closed, concealing her in her own bliss.

"Love?" Gumball calls. She giggles.

"I"m on the bed. Well, in the bed since the curtains are closed." Gumball opens the curtains, peeking inside. He frowns, seeing her sloppy appearance. Her hair was framing her face perfectly, she smiles at him with half lidded eyes. Fionna grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him on top of her. "Are you busy?" She whispers, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Well, actually-" Fionna cuts him off with a passionate kiss. "Fionna, you know I'd like to wait till we're married," he says, kissing her cheek.

"Please?" Gumball sighs, giving in to her incredible beauty. All of the large windows were open, blowing a warm summer breeze into their bedroom. The white curtains follow the breeze, tickling their backs and their feet. Fionna kisses him deeply. Her back arches as his lips trail her jawline. She gasps. He was never this... outgoing. Her fingers were unbuttoning his dress shirt as he kisses her. Her hands travel his toned, but not ripped chest. 'I guess baking all the time has some benefit,' she thinks.

"Fionna, I love you," he whispers straight into her ear. Her skin prickles. Gumball's lips travel over her collarbone, he stops just below her cleavage. Fionna moves out from under him, back turned. He slowly unzips her dress. He slides his hands along her curves.

The sun was setting, creating a gentle glow in the room. Gumball kisses her just between the shoulder blades. He reclines against the pillows as a now naked Fionna sits on top of him. He stares at her, lightly holding her hips. Fionna leans down kissing him. She was surprised he was being so eager. His fingers play with the lacey edge of her panties before sliding his hands over her breasts.

"Don't stare," she whispers, embarrassed.

"Why can't I take pleasure in staring at the most beautiful women in my life?" he asks, furrowing his pink eyebrows. Fionna smiles shyly. Before she could object, he was on top of her, careful not to crush her under his weight. Her Price leans close to her, kissing her breasts and sucking slightly. Fionna arches her back. She bucks her hips against his. A breathy noise leaves her lips as he massages her breasts. He blows on the spots he kissed, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers tangle in his pink, soft hair. Her breathing hitches as her chest raises off of the bed. The phone rings, loudly. Prince Gumball sighs. He rolls out of the bed and answers the phone. He talks in a hushed, worried voice. "Sorry, love, I have to go," he announces, buttoning his pink, striped dress shirt again. Fionna leans on her elbows.

"Really?" she asks, annoyed. "Are you kidding me?" He kisses her cheek, and jogs out of the room. "The whole gobbing world better be ending," she groans.

Fionna snuggles into the sheets, not bothering putting on a nightgown. She had woken up three hours earlier than usual, so, being Fionna, she was exhausted. She sighs. 'I had finally gotten him to relax and he had to leave to the Cloud Kingdom. Again.'

"I suppose I won't be trying that again. Who knows, we'll probably be interrupted by our honeymoon."

* * *

Marshall Lee was sitting in front of her. They bloodied and bruised from a fight with a giant. As Marshall healed before her eyes, Fionna winces at the pain in her leg. She wished she could heal like him. Then, she could always adventure without worrying about getting injured badly. Marshall Lee smirks, realizing she was staring.

"Do you like what you see, babe?" he teases, flexing his muscles a few time for added effect. Fionna wanted to say yes, but what if he didn't feel the same way?

"No, I'm just mad that I can't heal like you," she replies, wrapping up her knee with a piece of clothe. Marshall Lee was suddenly closer to her. His eyes were glowing bright red.

"I know a way I can make it better," he whispers, looking her up and down. Fionna swallows a lump in her throat as he leans in close. She closes her eyes. Their lips meet with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Fionna wakes up with a squeak and a pounding heart. She tumbles out of her bed, taking the blankets, pillows, sheets, and one of the bed's curtains with her. Her hand touches her chest. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"What the hell?" she mumbles allowed, thanking the Cosmic Owl Gumball wasn't sleeping with her tonight. She was still completely naked. She leans back, attempting to lie on the floor, only to hit her head on the nightstand. "Shit." She hears a deep throated chuckle. Her eyes dart to the open window.

"Are you ready to be normal?" the King on the windowsill wonders, tilting his head and enjoying the view of a moonlit, naked Fionna. She squeals, grabbing a pillow and covering herself.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! What the hell is your basic, globbing problem?" Fionna harshly whispers, finding her discarded dress from earlier. She was thankful she was still wearing panties. Fionna pinches the bridge of her nose. He was in a fit of laughter, nearly falling out of the window. He falls forward instead, colliding with the tile flooring.

Her dream, well, dream gone bad was still in the back of her mind. Seeing Marshall Lee's dorkiness, was enough to make it come crashing to the front. She exhales crawling over to him, now clothed.

His head had made a loud noise against the tile and Fionna was worried for his life. 'But why? He can heal! He'll be fine,' she thinks to herself, unsure all the same.

"Marshall? Marshall Lee? You better not be faking! Come on! Wake up. Please? Pretty please?" Fiona was now shaking his body, hands gripped to the fabric of his button up shirt. There was no blood, or cracked skull, or spilled brains on the tile. She couldn't hear him breathing though. Her face was close to his as she listens for a breath. Leaning back slightly, Fionna remembers that he would always do this just to get a kiss on the cheek from her. "Really, you're really pulling this one from the books again?" Fionna mutters, sighing deeply. She leans in and pecks him lightly and quick on the cheek, relatively close to his lips. Was it even on them slightly? A smile tugs at his mouth. "There, now get the hell up."

"Now dear Fionna. Even though that was slightly on my lips, I was going for something more..." he explains, even using his hands to talk as he goes.

"You can't be serious. Dude, just get up!" she complains.

"I am serious, doll. If you don't, I'll stay here until your sweet knight in shining armor comes back. And what will he think?" Fionna looks away, glaring at the wall. "Yes, that we did it like animals on the bed. His bed. His royal prissy bed. Now, that might be when the sun comes up. I'll even risk getting burned alive, dear." His eyes stayed closed.

"You. Are. A huge jackass!" Fionna cries, allowing her forehead to fall onto his chest. His now moving chest. Fionna sits up. She couldn't risk upsetting Gumball. And she also couldn't risk the life of her best friend, although she highly doubted he'd rather die than rule the world as the King of Awesome and Rad Broham.

Fionna takes a long breath. 'Here goes nothin'.' She slowly leans close to him. Her head was tilted so their lips were somewhat aligned. Her soft, sweet lips meet his strangely warm, delicious ones. A flood of feelings flow through her body. Shivers down her spine and up her thighs. Butterflies in her stomach. And most of all, a pain in her abdomen. Before she could pull away and forget all of this, Marshall Lee's free hands pull her on top of him. One hand holds her head in place, tangling in her hair. It was a slow kiss, and Marshall kept it going. But why? Why was he wanting this so bad for weeks? Ever since that haircut, he just... He had to stop. She was engaged for crying out loud!

They both push against each others shoulders at the same time, pulling apart. Fionna's chin was wet with saliva as well as Marshall's. He lacked kissing practice. Fionna scrambles off of him.

"Sorry," he mutters, hiding his face with his calloused, guitarist's fingers.

"Sorry," she mutters in reply, blushing up a storm. She shuffles awkwardly, wanting the feeling to leave.

"I don't know what that w-"

"Did you feel it?" she asks, cutting him off. He gives her a questioning look from behind his fingers. His red eyes glowing in the dark. "Don't play stupid, Marsh. The fireworks? The butterflies? The shivers? You had to have felt something weird too. Right?" He was shocked she had no clue what she had just felt. Was Gumball really that reserved?

"I-"

"You know, what? Whatever. It doesn't matter. I should only feel that for Gumball..." she whispers, crossing her arms and glancing at Marshall Lee. His eyes were filled with... was that worry? What she said had hurt him for some reason. Something inside his dead heart flutters for this human girl.

"Fionna, listen to me-"

"No, don't start teasing me. I love him... at least I think I do." Marshall crawls over to her. He cups her face.

"Please just let me talk, Fi." She stares into his eyes, waiting for him to talk. "I felt what you felt. And... Fionna I can show you how to get rid of that pain. I can give you everything. More than that asshole. I won't leave you just for a stupid fucking meeting."

"What are you saying?" Fionna mumbles. Marshall Lee pulls her to her feet.

"Let me talk please. I need you to tell me now. If I asked you to leave with me, right now, and never ever come back here-"

"Yes."

"What'd you just say?"

"Marshall Lee, take me away from here," Fionna whispers. An expression of sheer happiness spreads over his face. Fionna receives a fanged smile from him.

"You know, there's a bed over there... we can-"

"Well, if you're gonna be a perv about it, maybe I won't go with you." She looks away, trying to hide an obvious smile. Marshall Lee grabs her hands, and before she knew it he had her against the wall. His lips crash into hers with enough force to make her knees weak. "We have to go," she mumbles into his mouth. "Peppermint Maid might..." She couldn't think straight. Marshall Lee grabs her thighs. She wraps her legs around him as he begins to float. Out the window they go.

He was still kissing her, unable to stop himself. Fionna grips his shoulders, pushing him away. They weren't secluded yet and could be seen.

"Easy, vampire," she whispers with half lidded eyes. She was still straddling him, hips to hips. She could feel his hardened member. "Where are you taking me?" Fionna asks, noticing they weren't headed to his house.

"You're old place," he whispers straight into her ear. "There's more places to have fun there." Fionna almost gags at his perviness. "And no one will walk in on us..." She pushes out of his grip, forgetting they're were high above the grass and dirt. She squeals, preparing for a hard landing, but stops mid fall. Her dress showers over her face.

"Shit!" she cries, attempting to hide her nether regions from the very turned on Marshall Lee. He was enjoying the view. "Quit staring!" Fionna yells, nearly crying of embarrassment. He saw her anxious face and immediately felt bad for looking at her like that. Marshall Lee pulls her up, his forearms flexing, showing empty veins stretching under his skin.

"Sorry, doll," he mutters, avoiding eye contact with her, knowing she'd be pissed. Her arms were crossed with a huff.

"Perv." 'But maybe that's why I like him... he's so outspoken and wild,' she thinks to herself, blushing. As Marshall Lee attempts to make his way back to her lips, she turns her head. Her ponytail swishes across his nose and eyes. He inhales, taking in the scent of vanilla and lavender from her hair.

"Come on. One more?" Marshall Lee almost begs

With a teasing look, Fionna replies with one of her threats that always got him to shut up. "Don't make me punch you, Perv."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Truth or dare, babe?" Fionna puts a finger to her lips, acting like it's a hard choice.

"Truth," she replies. Marshall Lee throws his hands up.

"You gotta do a dare sometime, Fionna!" he complains, adding a whining tone to his voice.

"Nope. You're just gonna make me do something dirty." Marshall Lee pouts, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out. "Fine, one dare." He smirks. The deal was struck.

"Go put on that lingerie I know you have under your bed. Oh and take your hat off," he orders. Her eyes widen.

"No way!" she cries, about to punch him. He grabs both of her wrists. "I'm not doing that."

"Too bad, doll face." She glares and stands up, stomping up stairs.

Fionna stares at the loose, provocative items spread out on her bed. She slips off her clothes, after double checking her locked door and window. She takes a deep breath. The top of the short lingerie that was supposed to support her breasts was see through. Fionna pulls the low cut panties over her thighs. The edges had ruffles of lace. White lace. She slips the dress part over her head. Fionna could easily see every inch of her breasts through the fabric. It was a darker shade of pink, detailed with white lace.

"Just, be confident." Fionna didn't want to do anything like this with Marshall Lee yet. She wasn't sure about her feelings and he was going to fast. Fionna crosses her arms over her chest and leaves the room. "Don't stare, okay?" she calls from around the corner of the stairs.

Stepping lightly and slowly, Fionna enters the living room. Marshall Lee was sitting on the floor, legs in a pretzel. His jaw drops. His eyes widen and his temperature rose considerably high.

"Don't stare! This isn't fun for me." Fionna drops her arms. Marshall takes one glance and quickly lowers his eyes to the floor. His dark hair hangs over his eyes as he unbuttons his plaid shirt. Fionna opens her mouth to yell at him, but is stopped when he hands it to was still wearing a gray tank top. "Oh, okay..." Fionna was a little offended, thinking she looked gross in her outfit. She slips on his shirt, buttoning it.

"I know you think you looked awful, but you didn't. I just felt bad for making you do that," he mumbles fiddling with the holes in his pants. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Fionna smiles as she kisses his forehead. He looks at her.

"Truth or dare?" Fionna whispers.

"Dare." As always. While his dares and truths were always sexual, Fionna's were sweet and playful. Except this once.

"Kiss me." If he had any blood, he'd be bright red. Surprised by Fionna's dare, he rakes his fingers through his raven hair. Marshall Lee leans in over their pile of food and drinks as well as Fionna. Their lips meet in the middle. Marshall's hands grab at her waist. He pulls her over the food onto his lap. All of her weight presses into him, causing a soft groan to leave his mouth. Fionna smiles against his lips.

"Let me love you," he whispers. His mouth travels over her jawline as his forked tongue wraps around her ear. She squeaks in reply. Fionna's hips grind against him as he bites into her earlobe. He grunts, a little embarrassed of his erection. Fionna's cheeks warm, realizing what she just did.

She grabs him by the back of his neck and crashes her lips against his. Marshall Lee takes her by surprise, slipping his tongue between her lips. Fionna had no idea he had taken her to the couch. Now hovering over her, he drags his fangs across her bottom lips. Fionna feels shivers travel down her spine. That pain with an added wetness returns to between her thighs.

"Marshall... I-" He begins unbuttoning his shirt on her. Her back arches as his fingers brush against her breasts. Fionna wraps her legs around his hips, bringing him closer. Her nipples were hard and his mouth was busy within minutes. He kneads and massages and sucks on her breasts through the fabric of her lingerie. He blows on the wetness, making her hips buck against his. A breathy noise leaves his mouth again.

Marshall Lee's fingers inch their way up her stomach, taking the dress with them. He pulls it over her head. Marshall Lee does back to her breasts. He works his way down her abdomen, blowing on wet spots as he went. Her back arches. Her hips buck. He ends at her panties, grabbing them with his fangs and letting them snap against her skin. Fionna cries out, receiving waves of ecstasy. Her body spazzes.

Her vampire leans in, giving her one last kiss.

"Truth or dare," he whispers seductively. She pants, still getting over what he just did.

"Tr-truth."

"What do you think that was?" Fionna questions him.

"I don't know... but it was... fantastic." Marshall Lee was surprised he got her to orgasm from just her breasts and a few tricks of his mouth. "I've never done that. Is that all there is?"

"No, but I don't think I'll push you that far just yet." Fionna was sprawled out on the couch below him.

"What's in your pants?" she asks, spotting a long bump under his jeans. Marshall Lee chokes, coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Marshall runs away from her, locking the bathroom door behind himself. "Ahh..." he breathes out, dropping his pants. He grips his member, stroking. He groans her name under his breath.

* * *

Marshall Lee walks out of the bathroom, ashamed of what he just did. He acts like nothing happened. He flips his hair, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Fionna's eyes trace his obviously muscular chest. Her eyes travel lower. No bump in his pants, but a few drop of water had soaked into his jeans.

"Like what you see?" he asks, winking with a small smirk. Fionna blushes. She had put on his shirt and buttoned it up again. He could see a bit of cleavage. 'Quit being weird," he thinks to himself, furrowing his brows. "I think I'm gonna get going,"

"Wait, you expect me to sleep here all by myself? Stay please," she nearly begs. Marshall Lee sighs, back to his normal attitude.

"What, is the little bunny scared now?" he teases, flicking his forked tongue at her.

"Look, the sun is rising and you don't have a hoodie, so I'm not letting you leave." She crosses her arms. "That's final." Marshall Lee smiles, floating towards her.

"Still got that old guitar?" Fionna nods, looking at a pile of junk in the corner. He digs out an acoustic guitar from underneath a box of a mixed up puzzle. His guitarist fingers tune it quickly, strumming a chord to check. He strums a melody, reclining in the air.

_You've got her in your pocket_

_And there's no way out now_

_Put her in a safe and lock it_

_'cause it's home sweet home_

Fionna blushes, watching him sing.

_Nobody ever told you it was the wrong way_

_To trick a woman make her think she did it her way_

_And you'll be there if she ever feels blue_

_And you'll be there when she finds something new_

_What to do..._

_Well, you know_

_You keep her in your pocket_

_Where there's no way out now_

_Put her in a safe and lock it_

_'cause it's home sweet home_

He glances at her, trying to hold a smile back and spilling his heart out with an old song.

_The smile on your face made her think she had the right one_

_Then she thought she was sure by the way you two could have fun_

_But now you're scared_

_You think she's running away_

_You search in your hand for something clever to say_

_Don't go away_

_'cause I want_

_To keep you in my pocket_

_Where there's no way out now_

_Put you in a safe and lock it_

_'cause it's home sweet home_

Fionna looks at her hands, feeling horrible for what she did now.

_And in your own mind_

_You know you're lucky just to know her_

_And in the beginning all you wanted was to show her_

_But now she might leave_

_Like she's threatened before_

_Grab hold of her fast_

_Before her feet leave the floor_

_And she's out the door_

_'cause you want_

_To keep her in your pocket_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Fionna's eyes flutter open. Her blonde eyelashes accenting her deep blue eyes in the morning light. They had stayed up till four o'clock in the morning. Fionna sits up on her elbows, still in Marshall Lee's shirt. She glances at the clock, sighing at the time. Marshall was lying in the shadows against the wall. His back was turned from her and a fur blanket was tangled with his legs. Fionna scurries to the window and shuts the curtains.

Fionna turns to Marshall. He had taken off his tank top sometime last night and it was thrown on the floor. His dark colored jeans sit low on his waist. He had a long "V" up his back, starting just under the waistbands of his jeans. He rolls over, now lying on his back. Another "V" goes up his abdomen. Fionna watches his chest rise and fall, a soft snore leaving his lips with each inhale. She couldn't help but touch him. He was so handsome when he slept. Her fingertips trace his muscles all the way down his chest. She brings them up along the one she thought looked like a "V" and then back down. Her fingers reach the waistband of his jeans. His belt was undone too.

Her eyes follow his legs down. She smiles at the several holes in the fabric. Her fingers reach the holes, tracing them and playing with the frayed fabric. She could see his red and black plaid boxers peeking out of his jeans, something she hadn't noticed before. Her breathing catches. She wanted to try something.

Fionna tiptoes to the bathroom, closing curtains and blinds as she went. She smothers her toothbrush with toothpaste. She vigorously brushes her teeth, wanting to smell somewhat fresh. Fionna's hands runs up her legs after rinsing out her mouth. They were still smooth from the evening before. She unbuttons her, well his shirt halfway. Fionna walks back into the bedroom. As she crawls on the bed, Marshall Lee wakes up.

"Good morning, doll-" Fionna was sitting on his hips, turning him on. A slight whimper leaving his lips as his member hardens painfully under her weight. "Fionna-" She places a finger on his lips, her hips grinding against him slightly as she leans forward to kiss him. Their lips meet in sweet harmony. Marshall Lee was wide awake now, wanting to feel her hair, but Fionna holds his forearms down.

"Just be quiet," she whispers into his mouth. He tasted like strawberries and salt. Marshall melts into her minty smell and taste. He takes the advantage of her mouth being open and slips his long tongue between her lips. Their tongues dance, fighting for dominance. He smiles, liking her new attitude. Fionna's hips keep grinding against his groin, but she didn't know she was giving so much pleasure. He was struggling to last for her, and having the only virgin on top of him like this was torture.

Marshall Lee flips her over, so he was on top in one swift movement. He quickly strips himself of his pants, and places her legs on his shoulders. He needed to have her, but he couldn't take her that far yet. Marshall Lee shoves his clothed erection against her panties, which had a wet spot growing in them. Fionna cries out at the pressure between her legs. All he was doing was grinding against her, but it was ecstasy. Fionna's fingers grip the bed sheets as Marshall Lee moves against her. These simple movements were all it took to bring Fionna over the edge. Fionna bucks her hips against his, hard.

"M-mm," Marshall groans into her neck. He nibbles on her skin gently. Fionna drags her fingernails across his back. A wetness was seeping through her underwear, and he could feel it now. Marshall Lee groans. He could barely hold himself, but ladies first.

"Mar-Marshall!" Fionna cries as her abdomen spazzes against Marshall Lee's. Her tongue protrudes from her mouth slightly as wave after wave of pleasure seer through her. Her body falls limp into the pillows. Marshall Lee allows himself to release into his boxers, which were now soaked. "That was..."

"I know..." Marshall Lee rolls off of her, lying on his back. His breathing was hard. His body was slick with sweat.

"Marshall Lee... you're just-"

"Hot? Fantastic? Perfect?"

"All of the above..." she pants. Her chest heaves. Fionna literally rolls off of the bed, hitting the floor and crawling to her dresser. She pulls out an outfit, hiding her undergarments. "I'm gonna... take a shower." Fionna nearly bolts to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Her slick body sinks down the tile wall of the shower. She sighs to herself, still getting over the mind blowing orgasm she had just received. Fionna knew there was more, but she didn't want it yet. The thought of fingers let alone... that inside of her made her gag.

After having washed her hair, Fionna hears the door open and close.

"Marshall? Is that you?" she calls. The shower curtain slides open and Fionna scrambles to cover herself. "Marsh! What the hay hay?" He smirks.

"You know we're bound to see each other fully naked sometime, so-"

"Um, no. You can have the shower to yourself 'cause I'm done." Fionna grabs the towel that was hanging on the side of the bathtub and wraps herself up, not caring if the water soaked it a little. Fionna scurries out of the bathroom, taking her outfit with her. Fionna quickly changes. She stands straight, looking at the mirror she had. Cold hands slide of her waist. Fionna spins around, not seeing anyone. Soft lips wrap around her earlobe. Fionna shrinks away. "Marsh. Quit being creepy." A pool of water was forming on the floor. Fionna smirks, figuring out where he was. She puts her hands on where she thought his hips were, feeling the rim of a towel. Marshall Lee stops being invisible. "Put on some clothes, perv."

Fionna leaves her room. She saunters down stairs knowing a clothed Marshall was now behind her. She could feel hot breath on her neck as she stands in the middle of the darkened tree fort. To be honest, it frightened her. It was now noon, and Fionna needed to pass some time.

"Get out the red food coloring," she whispers. Marshall Lee smirks, walking to the pantry in the kitchen. Fionna peers under the couch, spotting a large, wooden box. She pulls it out and lifts the lid, smiling. Marshall peeks over her shoulder.

"What you got, Fi..." Marshall Lee's jaw drops. In front of him was a stash of various liquors. He hadn't had real alcohol since the last time he was in the Nightosphere. And the best part was that Fionna was of age.

"Cake's been hiding this for years," Fionna explains, choosing a small bottle of vodka. "I've always wanted to try some, but whenever I tried to ask her, she changed the subject. Fionna unscrews the cap. "Hand me that, will ya?" Marshall tosses her the bottle of food coloring. She squirts some into the bottle, so he could drink it too. "Now we can share." Fionna lifts it to her lips, but he stops her.

"Wait a minute, Fi. Take it slow, K? We don't know how much you can handle. But I, on the other hand, am immune to this stuff," he jokes, taking a long swig of the reddened vodka. His head was already spinning. He hands it to Fionna, emphasizing the slow part.

"I'm not a baby," she teases. Fionna puts the bottle to her lips. She takes a sip. It burns all of the way down her throat and boils inside of her stomach. A flush travels down her chest and Marshall Lee would give anything to see how far down it went. She coughs a bit. Fionna takes a longer drink. She smiles, handing it to him. Marshall's eyes widen, seeing how easily she took that. He reclines on wooden floor.

"Fionna, you're turning into a bad little girl," Marshall Lee whispers seductively. Fionna blushes and turns away, finishing the bottle. She looks at her hands. His eyes follow hers. "You're still wearing that crap?" he asks. Fionna sighs, fiddling with the ring around her finger. "What the fuck?"

"Well, I'm not sure if this is just a fling or not," she whispers, making eye contact with him. Blue meets deep, angry crimson.

"A fling? You think this isn't serious?" Marshall angrily snaps, floating off of the floor. Fionna stands, trying to calm him. "Fionna, I'm serious. This was serious for me. You are... you are like a dream fucking come true. I thought you'd get it when I came to whisk you off of your feet and take you away from that dumb fuck of a fiance you have." Marshall Lee finds an old blanket. "Maybe this wasn't meant to be. Don't bother coming to my house." Marshall Lee opens a window, hopping out and floating away. He was wrapped in the blanket to protect from himself the sun. Fionna could've sworn she saw his eyes reddening from tears.

Her knees hit the floor. She turns and runs out of the door, in the opposite direction. She had to see Gumball.

Marshall Lee tosses the blanket that smelled of Fionna towards a corner. He floats through the hole that lead to his bedroom and falls into his bed. He grabs his bass, plugging it into an amp.

"She really thinks she can do that, huh? Well, we'll see how fucking sorry she is tomorrow," he mutters, beginning to practice an old song. He had his amp turned up all of the way, blasting through his house.

"Gumball!" Fionna cries, running through the castle. No, make that sprinting. "Gumball! Where the hell are you?" He turns the corner, talking to a few banana guards. He looked worried and about ready to rip some throats out. "Gumball!" Fionna nearly pounces on him. His soft, purple eyes find hers. A smile spreads over his face.

"Fionna!" He embraces her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. "Where on Earth did you go?" he asks, grasping her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I was with Cake. I needed some girl time," Fionna lies.

"That's strange. Cake said she didn't know where you were. As well as Lord Monochromicorn," Gumball says, looking for some hint of lying.

"That's because I begged them to cover for me. I'm so sorry. I'll never run off again." Fionna's forehead touches Gumball's. He was only about an inch or two taller than her.

"Well, I'm glad you're back because we are to be married tomorrow," he says, clapping his hands together. Fionna's jaw drops. "I hope it's not too soon."

"Oh, well..." Gumball frowns. Fionna imagines her future with both Marshall Lee and Gumball. They were both entirely different, but Fionna knew who she would choose.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Fionna wakes up to an empty bed and Peppermint Maid trying to pull the blankets off of her.

"Hey, what's the fuss about?" Fionna asks, rubbing her eyes with a stretch.

"Today you're getting married, Miss. You need to get ready for the lunch party in the ballroom. It will be the real thing in a few hours." Peppermint Maid drags Fionna to the bathroom. "I started the shower for you. Now get in, and don't take too long." Before Fionna could say good morning, she was in the bathroom alone. Steam was already filling the room. Fionna shrugs her shoulders and slips into the shower. She makes sure she was extra soft and smooth for tonight.

Peppermint Maid rushes into the bathroom again and pulls a soaking wet Fionna away. They were now in Fionna's closet. Fionna had chosen a wedding dress, but she wasn't wearing it until later. Peppermint Maid tosses a beautiful light blue dress at Fionna and she sets some white flats on the floor.

"Um, thanks?" Fionna mumbles, being left alone again. She rubs lavender lotion on her skin and slips on a strapless bra since her dress was sleeveless. She slips some underwear on and holds the dress out in front of her. It only would reach her knees, but it was poofy. It had white lace all around each edge, accenting it. The white lace made Fionna remember the morning and night before. A pain and wetness settles between her thighs. "Glob, quit thinking about him. It was only fun. That's all."

Fionna gets dressed and has her hair and makeup done. She wore it down, but curly. Peppermint Maid takes her to the ballroom where everyone would be waiting for her. She just didn't know Marshall Lee was going to make an appearance.

* * *

"This is beautiful, Gumball. All of these decorations, it's so lovely," Fionna whispers, staring into his eyes. Gumball smiles sweetly placing a kiss on her nose.

"You're the most beautiful thing here today." Classical music was being performed on the stage. Fionna and Gumball dance slowly in the center of the dance floor. They could only stare at each other. They were in their own little world and it was perfect.

"Get offa the stage, you pansies," someone yells, hissing at the group of performers. They scramble down the stairs. Fionna's eyes find the one's causing the fright. They were red, and angry.

"Marshall Lee," she whispers, barely audible. He bares his fangs at the banana guards trying to kick him out. They run away squealing. A band of his friends set up quickly behind him. He grips his axe bass, digging his nails into the wood. Fionna couldn't look away from his stare.

"This is for the girl of honor," he explains before tapping a beat with his foot. His voice fills the room, harsh, breathy, and... sexy.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Fionna just watches him move on the stage, taking in his words. He spins and jumps, completely enveloped in the music. But every time he stood still, his eyes were on Fionna's. His lips touch the microphone with every word and his body leans into his bass.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Marshall Lee smirks as the guards back off at his perfect timed lyrics. A bright flush spreads over Fionna's chest and cheeks. Marshall's eyes follow it all of the way down. Fionna nearly melts as his hips slightly thrust with the beat.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Marshall Lee kicks down the microphone stand, now holding the mic in his sweaty palm.

"When you decide what you really want, the door's right behind you," he pants, raking his fingers through his hair and not looking at Fionna. He drops the mic with a bang and leaves the castle, making as much noise as possible on the way out. He had slammed the doors after stealing someone's umbrella. Nobody really knew who he was talking to, but Fionna knew perfectly well. Her heart was pounding deep in her chest. Her face was flushed and she felt dizzy. Those words were so intense to her. She had taken them seriously and didn't know what to do.

"Fionna, it's time," Gumball whispers. Fionna nods, escaping to her room with Peppermint Maid.

* * *

What she saw before her was insane. She looked... beautiful. She looked older and mature. She was enveloped in a white dress. A wedding dress. It hugged her curves until poofing out just below her hips. More white lace covered her shoulders and chest. What was with all of the white lace? A trail of buttons went down her back, which took forever to button. Fionna's breathing was fast. Her heart was still pounding. Her hair was in a loose bun that framed her face perfectly. She knew Gumball was waiting for her atop a few steps under a gazebo of flowers by now. It was already time for her to meet him. Peppermint Maid had left to help with the flower girl. Fionna quickly grabs a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbles out a short message.

* * *

Fionna runs down the halls of the castle. Too many eyes had seen her. The sun had set and the sky was now a deep blue. She runs and runs, panting. She had kicked off her heels and hiked her dress all of the way up to her thighs. Her feet slap against the pink marble. Just a few more feet and she was out the doors. Fionna ignores the whispers and gasps as she runs. Her hair comes loose behind her, showering down her shoulders. Her hands reach out in front of her, pushing against the castle doors.

Two men were waiting for her. A king, a bad boy, and a flirt. A prince, a gentleman, and a sweetheart. One of them would be disappointed.

The candy flower girl walks down the aisle, sprinkling white rose petals on the ground. She smiles and skips. The music begins to play and everyone stands. Gumball smiles, ecstatic. As the flower girl sits down, Fionna was supposed to walking behind her. There was silence. The music keeps playing and Gumball shifts nervously. Where was his bride? He bounces on his toes, trying to calm himself. Before he knew it, he was running down the aisle, nearly in tears. He stops in the halls. He runs through the castle. He comes to their bedroom. A ripped piece of paper was on the bed. He reads it, collapsing into an armchair. He had been left at the alter.

_"I'm sorry." ~Fionna_

Marshall Lee stands in the middle of the dirt castle entrance. The doors creak open and he struggles to keep a straight face. Fionna steps out of the castle. She stops, seeing him. The doors close behind her silently. They walk towards each other. Marshall Lee takes in her disheveled appearance. She was beautiful. He was only wearing a white button up, jeans, Converse, and a black vest. They meet in the middle, just staring. Fionna allows herslef to cry a bit. She collapses into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Marshall Lee buries his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her lavender scent. His arms tightly hold her against his body.

* * *

**Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic! At the Disco**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Marshall Lee staggers through the dark forest. His lips utter the name, "Fionna" over and over again. He was panting. He was beaten and bruised. Blood runs down his face from a severe cut somewhere under his hair. His axe bass drags through the dirt and mud behind him. His eyes come up from the ground to find Fionna. Her body stiff. Her eyes wide, filled with dead terror. A sword protrudes from her stomach, firmly stuck in place.

* * *

Marshall Lee pounces from his makeshift bed on the couch, ignoring the dizziness of slight vertigo from getting up too quickly.

"Fionna!" he yells, scrambling up the stairs and into her bedroom. He runs to her bed, panting and sweaty. "Fionna, wake up." He shakes her, a little too hard. She whimpers, annoyed.

"What is it-" Marshall's arms snake around her, bringing her close against him. He was on her bed, pulling her into his lap. He had to be close to her beating heart. Her fingers grip his shirt. "Marshall Lee, what's wrong?" She could feel the wetness of his warm tears seeping through her t-shirt. His shoulders shake with violent sobs as he embraces her. All Fionna could do was hug him back. Her hands slide up and down his back. "Please tell me." He pulls away quickly, gripping her shoulders. The moonlight was the only thing lighting up the room.

"Fionna, I won't let anything ever, ever hurt you. Got that? I can't. I just can't fucking let go of you. Fionna, I love you God damnit," he assures her, staring her right in the eyes. He hides his face in the crook of her neck, crying again. He felt stupid for crying, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her now. Fionna wasn't hugging him back now. Her arms were stiff. Her eyes unblinking. What had he just said? "Please say it back. Please fucking say it back." She melts into his arms.

"Marshall, I love you too. Of course I do. No one can change that," she coos, falling to the side, so they were lying in each other's arms. Marshall Lee was taking deep breaths, trying to get a hold of himself.

"I'm sorry I'm a baby," he mumbles, now burying his head in her chest. Fionna blushes dark pink, feeling his breath through the fabric of her shirt on her breasts.

"You're not a baby. You're a kick ass Vampire King-"

"Please don't talk about how vicious I am. I don't want to be that way any more," he whispers, looking up at her. Fionna furrows her brows.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I don't want to hurt you, Fionna. I can't risk it... I-" Fionna places a sweet kiss on his lips, which were salty from his tears. "I had a horrible dream about..." Fionna's hands cup his face. Her thumbs stroke his cheeks lovingly.

"It was just a dream, okay? It wasn't real." Marshall Lee was sitting back now, legs crossed and hands in his lap.

"But you had gotten killed, and it was my fault. I just love you okay? I love you." Fionna makes him lie down. She pulls the thick furs over them both, covering their heads. Their noses were touching in the pitch black darkness as Marshall Lee pulls her closer. "I'm sorry I woke you up for such a stupid reason," he mutters into her ear. Fionna shivers. She felt safe so close to him. Safer than she ever was in the castle with guards. Safer than in Gumball's arms.

"I love you," she replies. She could feel his cheek move with a smile. That only made her smile too. He whispers the exact same words to her, his soft lips brushing against her skin. The temperature under their nest of blankets was rising. They both poke their heads out at the same time, forcing a bubbly laugh out of Fionna.

"You're so beautiful," Marshall Lee whispers, brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. A deep blush spreads over Fionna's cheeks. He was sincere about that complement. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep myself from tasting that beautiful shade of red on your cheeks." That only made her blush deeper. Fionna nudges his chest.

"Shut up," she says, embarrassed. They cuddle against each other. "I need to sleep, vampire." Marshall smirks, not tired anymore, but he would stay with Fionna. His eyes find the clock. It was only two a.m.

"Goodnight, doll," he whispers.

"I love you," she whispers back.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Every once and awhile, every once in a long, long while, Marshall Lee had dreams that always eventually happened in the future. He had "predicted" Simone going crazy. He predicted the death of his father and the Nightosphere being left in his hands. And he predicted the brutal murder of his mother just the year before. He would do anything to keep Fionna safe. That meant no adventures in the Dark Forest. Not even if she begged.

It was now nearly nine a.m. Marshall Lee hadn't moved an inch since Fionna went back to sleep, afraid to wake her up. She was facing him again. Her mouth slightly open, breathing slowly. Her fists in balls, tucked close to her chest. Her knees curled up against her stomach, touching Marshall's as well. Her hair was covering her face, so Marshall Lee reaches out and gently brushes it behind her ear. Her eyelids flutter. She was dreaming. Her breathing was speeding up now and her body temperature was rising. Was she having a nightmare? He was about to wake her up, but...

"Marshall," she moans with a breathy tone, rolling onto her back. Her back arches above the bed. "Pl-please, Marshall Lee." She whimpers slightly, fisting the sheets. He could smell her getting aroused. 'Is Fionna having a wet dream?' he thinks, watching her move and squirm. Images of her legs on his shoulders and his hips slamming against hers flash through his mind. He shivers, feeling pervy. Marshall Lee knew she'd be embarrassed if she woke up seeing him watching her, so he floats off of the bed. Careful not to wake her.

Marshall Lee leans on the wall outside of her bedroom, listening to her groan in her sleep. He was getting painfully hard. His jeans restricted his erection and it felt awkward. Marshall Lee mindlessly strokes himself through the fabric of his jeans. A soft moan leaves his lips, still listening to her. Just the sound of Fionna's arousal was enough to bring him over the edge. Marshall was gripping himself harder now. He could tell she was close inside her dream as her moans become frantic. Fionna lets out a final, quiet cry and Marshall shamelessly releases into his jeans. He pulls his hand out of his pants and peeks into her bedroom, hiding the mess on his pants.

Fionna was sprawled out on her bed, tangled in blankets and sweaty. She was staring at the ceiling wide eyed as heavy pants leave her mouth. Marshall Lee smirks.

"Wet dream?" he asks, crossing his arms and grabbing one of her long t-shirts to hide his crotch. It was a band shirt he had given her. The wet spot on her panties was obvious and large. It had even spread to the sheets and Marshall was getting hard at the sight.

"What? N-no!" Fionna says, hiding her evidence. "I don't even know what that is..." She really had no idea what he was saying. He floats over to her, completely blown away that she had orgasmed in her sleep. He places one leg on each side of her, his hips quite close to hers. He was leaning on his elbows, their faces inches apart.

"Let me explain." Fionna breathes heavily under him, her breath traveling over his face. Her eyes trace his features. "A wet dream is when you dream an especially dirty dream. Do you feel the butterflies still Fionna? Do you feel that tingling between your legs?" he asks huskily. His lips were on her earlobe in seconds. "You orgasmed in your sleep, babe." Fionna's back arches as his lips explore her neck. Her hips slam into his. She could feel the wet spot on his pants.

"Ahhh," she breathes, tossing her head back against the pillows. Fionna was about to shove his head lower, tangling her fingers through his hair when he pulls away. He gets up, grabbing his spare clothes that he had gotten used to keeping at her house from years ago and floats to the door.

"I'll be in the shower, babe," he says with a smirk and lustful eyes. He was hoping she'd join him, but Fionna would never do something so spontaneous. Fionna watches him leave, absolutely pissed.

"What the hell?" she mutters, walking to her dresser for an outfit and new underwear. She could hear Marshall Lee singing something in the shower. A giggle bubbles out of her. Fionna strips her pajamas and underwear off and throws the pile of clothing in a laundry basket. BMO comes running in.

"Fionna, you have mail!" she says. Fionna grabs the little machine and sets her on top of her dresser.

"Who is it cutie?" she asks, smiling and dressed for the day.

"It is Cake!" Marshall Lee leans on the doorframe. His hair was wet and slicked back, but it was drying messily. He turns invisible. Fionna ignores it, answering the call. Cake appears on the screen, frazzled and angry with her sister.

"Fionna, honey, what were you thinking?" Cake boasts, waving her arms around. "You can't just leave someone like that!" Gumball had told Cake. Fionna hoped that was the only one he told. "And you left the ring there too?"

Cake was old now and it showed. Being a cat, she wouldn't live as long as Fionna would and that saddened the young human. Fionna pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing. Hands slide up her waist. Although she knew who it was, she couldn't let Cake know.

"Cake, I don't want to talk about this right now," Fionna groans, struggling to keep a straight face as Marshall's fingers slide under her shirt, toying with her breasts. "Besides, I'm a woman and it was my decision. I just decided he wasn't giving me what I wanted, so I left." Marshall's fingers work her breasts, trying to get a moan out of her. Fionna closes her eyes, whimpering slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Cake questions, watching Fionna throw her head back.

"Oh, um nothing! You know, girl stuff." This was definitely girl stuff. Cake nods, understanding, but thinking about something else. His calloused hand runs down her abdomen and into- Fionna nearly jumps out of her skin. "Um, Cake! I have to go! Bye!" Fionna quickly turns the call off. "BMO! Power down for the rest of the day! No exceptions." The machine powers down. "Marshall! What the flip?" Fionna yells, throwing a punch where his cheek should be. She had hit him straight in the jaw, hard. He falls against a chest at the foot of her bed, knocked out of his invisibility. He rubs his bruised, but healing jaw.

"What the fuck, Fionna? You could've broken my beautiful face!" he whines, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms. He sends a glare her way.

"You can't just do stuff to me when I'm talking to Cake, man! You made me all moany!" Fionna whines in return, stomping her foot.

"But it's so freaking sexy when you whimper and moan like that," he whispers seductively, floating towards her and lifting her chin up. Fionna glares and staggers back.

"Glob, stop being a creep!" Fionna pushes him away. He grabs her wrists, pulling her into him. He smelled fresh and clean. If Fionna had to choose one scent to smell forever, it would be Marshall Lee's smell. That earth, rain smell. She couldn't get enough of it. Her mouth was hanging open slightly as he watches her intently.

"You love it," he mutters, staring at her with half lidded eyes. Fionna escapes from his grips and begins to run down stairs. Marshall Lee comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. Fionna giggles like she used to when she was young. Marshall gets dizzy and they fall onto the floor, laughing.

"Glob, that made my stomach hurt. I haven't laughed like that in awhile." Marshall Lee smiles at her from his spot on the floor. She was talking about something, but he wasn't listening. His mind was on something else completely. He had an urge to hold onto her and never let go. He wanted to kiss her and sleep next to her and stay with her forever, but that dream invaded his happy wants. Fionna was staring at the ceiling, still talking. She could talk forever. Out of nowhere, she pecks him on the lips. "I love you. I love this," she whispers. Her eyes meet his.

"I love you."

"Marsh, can I ask you something?" Marshall Lee raises a quizzical eyebrow. He nods. "Do you... um... I don't know how to put this because it's really simple..." Get to the point Fionna. "Do you wanna, you know, move into this house?" Marshall was silently throwing a celebration party in his mind. "I mean, it'd be easier to see each other, instead of walking half a mile every day between our houses." A worried expression stares him in the face. He shakes his head.

"That sounds rad, babe," he replies, trying to stay composed and act normal. Fionna jumps onto her feet.

"We have to start now! Please, it'll be fun!" Fionna pleads, bouncing on her toes. She pulls Marshall Lee up and throws a white hoodie at him and a pair of gloves. He smiles at the gesture. "We have to get to your house." Fionna drags Marshall out of the door as he just barely covers his head with a baseball cap and his hood. Marshall Lee grabs her by the armpits and lifts her onto his shoulders. Fionna leans over him to cast a shadow on his face. Her breasts press against the back of his neck. They had to either go over, through, or around the Dark Forest. Knowing Fionna, she'd want to go through.

"Fionna, you have to promise me something," he mutters against the wind.

"What is it?"

"Never go into the Dark Forest without me, okay? Do you promise me?" he says sternly, turning over his shoulder to look at her. Fionna smiles.

"I promise. That place has been given' me a weird vibe anyways lately," she replies. She was so happy right now.

* * *

Marshall Lee was thankful he could teleport stuff with a short chant in Latin. If he didn't know how to do that, they would have never gotten his stuff to Fionna's tree fort. His house was completely bare by the time they were done.

Grabbing Schwabelle and stuffing her into his hoodie, Marshall Lee and Fionna say goodbye to his house. He was a little sad to be moving, but something about the new digs of Fionna's fort made him excited. He did used to live there, but that was about 500 years ago. They did decide to leave his awful couch there though. Maybe some unfortunate souls would sit on it one day. Fionna shivers with the thought.

"Good thing your cat likes me," Fionna says as they fly home in the clouds. It had only been about half an hour since they left the fort. "Good thing I like cats."

Marshall Lee smirks as the cat purrs inside of his hoodie. He usually left her alone, but he really did adore her. And he really did adore Fionna.

* * *

Fionna places her hands on her hips, staring at the pile of Marshall Lee stuff. She looked determined to make her house his too.

"Alright, let's get started." They had lit candles everywhere to light up the house. Fionna liked the warm glow. It reminded her of winter. She loved winter and so did Marshall. They throw Schwabelle in a spare bathroom, so she was out of the way. "Well, my bed's pretty small so-"

"What you don't like to cuddle, doll?" Marshall asks, trying to look hurt, but it was fake.

"You wanna keep my bed in there?" she asks, surprised. "Don't you want more room to like, stretch?" Marshall chuckles. Her room was the biggest bedroom.

"Look, it's not that much smaller than mine, but let's put my comforter on it." Marshall was in the spirits of house decorating and cleaning. It was weird for him. He smiles as Fionna and him move her bed to the middle of the room, throwing a few furs off and adding more pillows. She had to admit, it looked comfier already. Fionna's dresser had plenty of room for his clothes, as well as her closet. Marshall Lee set up his axe bass stand next to the bed, already happy about this.

"C'mon! We've got more work to do!" Fionna drags him to the spare bedroom, where his extra furniture went. They race downstairs, rearranging and throwing stuff out. Cleaning and organizing. Fionna liked how their stuff went together. It felt "homier". They collapse into the couch, admiring the sparkly, clean new... home. Fionna was an adult after all. Even if it felt strange, she knew she was going to eventually have to clean and junk. "This. Is. Math," she confirms, smiling and wiping her brow. It really was math. "Are you happy?"

"I'm the happiest vampire in the world." Schwabelle walks around exploring and sniffing at her food and water. She liked the high hiding nooks in the ceiling and the long window sills. The cat paws at a curtain and pulls it open, shining sun right onto Marshall's eyes.

A loud growl and a hiss come from the vampire as he flips over the back of the couch, hiding from the bright rays of light. Fionna shoos Schwabelle away, scolding her and rushing to Marshall Lee. She forces him to look at her. He bares his fangs, breathing hard.

"Hey, it's okay. The sun's gone. Are you okay?" His eyes fade back to their normal deep, red and he wipes his eyes. They were a little bloodshot, but he healed quickly.

"Ow," he simply says, forcing a laugh. Fionna releases a breath she forgot she was holding.

"Thank glob." Fionna smiles, kissing his cheek.

Damn, he really did adore her.

* * *

**Lemons Ahead**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Marshall Lee, carries Fionna bridal style into their new bedroom. He tosses her onto the bed. She sinks into the fluff. Marshall Lee crawls towards her. Fionna pulls him closer. Every inch of their bodies touch. Marshall's body moves against hers as he kisses her roughly. They fist each others hair. Marshall's fingers were slowly pulling her clothes off. All she had on was a bra and her underwear now. The fact that they didn't match strangely turned Marshall Lee on. He wanted to ravish every inch of the only virgin in Aaa, but he had to pace himself.

Fionna writhes and shudders underneath him, biting her lips to hold back groans. Marshall sucks on her bottom lip, pulling her mouth open. He slips his tongue inside, exploring sweet Fionna. He groans into her mouth as she pulls hard on his hair, getting them close. He falls into her, wanting to be as close as possible. His tongue practically dances in her mouth, against her tongue, on her jawline.

Marshall Lee wraps his arms around her back and moves to her earlobe. He bites harder than he has been, hearing a groan in Fionna's throat.

"Let it out, darling," he whispers. Her skin prickles as his cool breath travels into her ear and along her collarbone. "You know you love it. You know you want to groan." Fionna was still nervous about letting herself melt into his pleasure.

"Mmm..." she whimpers, tossing her head to the side. Marshall Lee had so much more access to her neck. He could bite into her jugular right now and taste that sweet, metallic blood. He could allow the red liquid to flow over his tongue and to fill him up. His pupils dilate and his breathing hitches as her blood pulses under her skin. He drags his fangs across her neck. Fionna cries out as he draws the smallest bit of blood. Marshall Lee gives into her body, pulling her straight up into him. Fionna's legs wrap around his hips, grinding into him as Marshall licks the cuts he made. A loud breathy moan vibrates in his chest and bubbles out of his lips. He purrs as Fionna bites deep into his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck tightly. He kisses her hard. Fionna's tongue teases his fangs.

Marshall Lee bites his lip, dragging his fangs across his bottom lips as he does so. Fionna watches him perform the seductive act. She licks her lips, falling for his fangs. Marshall Lee melts as her pink, human tongue leaves her lips moist. He dives into her mouth, locking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. As he kisses her, he counts the layers between them. He was not satisfied with how far away she seemed. Her underwear, her bra, his shirt and tank top, his jeans, his boxers. He counted six layers. That was way too many for the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee slowly works his way down her neck. He drags his fangs over the bump that was her collarbone and swirls his tongue across her skin. Fionna bites her lip, nearly drawing blood again. Marshall leaves dark pink hickeys all over her skin as he arrives at her cleavage. He drags his tongue between her breasts. His hands slide under her bra, pulling it over her head instead of fumbling with the clasp behind her back. He throws it somewhere behind them and brings his attention back to the beautiful human underneath him. He slowly works his mouth towards her perky nipples, kneading her breasts. Fionna's back arches as his lips move down her navel. His eyes watch her intently as he finds arrives her panties. Fionna pulls his up to a sitting position on her lap.

"Wait a minute," she whispers. Her fingers slowly unbutton his shirt, teasing him. When that was done, she pulls his tank top off over his head. It messed his hair up, and Fionna bites her lip at the scene. She had to trace his muscles with her surprisingly soft fingertips.

"How are you so soft?" he whispers, feeling her hands and shivering as they travel over his chest. She stops at the waistband of his jeans, eyeing him lustfully.

"Off," she mutters, undoing the button of his jeans. He leans back, sliding his jeans off of his legs and taking his boxers with them. Fionna could feel more wetness forming between her legs. He grins at her.

"Your turn." With one swift movement her underwear was on the floor and his fingers were between her legs. "Just let it out, Fionna," he groans. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Their faces were inches apart. Hot breath rolling down their noses. His hand moves faster and faster. 'Round and 'round, in and out. Fionna grindes against his hand, wanting more.

"Ahh!" she cries out, clenching her eyes shut. "M-Marshall Lee!" The sound of her moaning his name in pleasure made his arms give out. He falls into her, panting against her shoulder. Her nails drag across his back, scratching him and he groans loudly. As she just barely trips over the edge, Marshall Lee takes his head away. "Pl-please. Don't stop..." Marshall Lee stares at her, mouth agape slightly and eyes half closed. He grips himself, just millimeters away from claiming Fionna as his one and only.

"Are you ready?" he asks, hoping to God that she was. Fionna bites her lip, again. Marshall had a weakness for that. Fionna nods and breathes a yes. She squeezes her eyes shut, and tenses. "Relax. It might hurt a little at first, okay?" She nods. Marshall Lee slowly begins, moving into her professionally. They were so close now.

Fionna whimpers. It was easier than she thought. Marshall Lee was getting closer and closer, but way too slowly. Fionna claws into his shoulders and pulls him into her. She cries out.

"Are you sure?" he asks, worried she want to stop. Fionna just continues to slam herself into his, making his knees weak. No one has ever made him weak in the knees. He begins to pace himself, teasing her. She desperately wanted more. Marshall Lee begins going faster. Harder.

"Aww..." she pants, throwing her head back. Marshall Lee couldn't stand the sound of their thighs connecting. Her legs were on his shoulders. His face was hiding in the crook of her neck, struggling not to bite into her flesh. Waves of ecstasy were now pouring through her as Fionna gets closer to the edge. She screams with pleasure, trembling below him. Marshall Lee lets her enjoy it as it lasts. He quickly pulls away and releases on her stomach without control. He falls onto her. Their bodies sweaty and moving with hard breath against each other. Marshall Lee rolls away.

"Fionna, you're incredible," he mumbles, dragging his hand over his face. Fionna couldn't believe what just happened. Her hands move down her stomach. She blushes, finding where she let himself go. "Sorry." If he could blush, he'd be crimson. As he watches her bring her hand to her face, his jaw drops. Her fingers were in her mouth. "Fionna! You d-don't have to do that!" he chokes, sitting up.

"It's... sweet?" Fionna says, surprised. It was incredibly hot watching her do that.

"Damn, I love you," Marshall Lee chokes out.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

There was knocking at the front door, well more like banging. Fionna jumps out of bed, hearing voices down stairs. She wakes up Marshall Lee, who instantly grabs his axe bass and floats down stairs in front of Fionna. His arm blocks her from going any farther as he jumps around the corner.

"What the fuck?" he hisses, dropping his arms. Fionna now stands next to him, staring at the kicked in door.

"Gumball?" Gumball's eyes meet hers, filled with sadness. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I need to talk to you." Fionna crosses her arms, preparing for speech. "Alone." They both look at Marshall Lee.

"He's staying if that's okay." Gumball inhales.

"All I need to know, is why you left. Why wasn't I good enough," he inquires, not breaking their eye contact. Fionna attempts to be as friendly as possible. Her eyes were heavy with sleep deprivation as it was rather early.

"Well, to put it simply, I didn't feel free. I didn't feel like I was getting everything I craved." She smiles slightly at her memories of the night before. "You weren't giving me the feelings I wanted. And you just left me almost every week. I felt alone. I felt angry, so when you went to the Cloud Kingdom I... I went to Marshall Lee." She looks up at the much taller Vampire King. "When I came back, I hadn't realized I fell in love with him until after he sang that song." Fionna blushes remembering the lyrics.

Gumball nods, reaching out to shake hands with the half naked Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee accepts it, holding back a grimace.

"Take care of her," the prince says. He turns and walks to the door. "I can send someone to fix this." He watches Fionna.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll do it." Gumball nods, waving his banana guards away. He turns and leaves their home, climbing into a carriage. Fionna exhales, glad that was over with. Marshall Lee yawns and stretches arms above his head. Fionna giggles. That was cute. Sunlight was shining in from the door, but not where they were standing. Fionna goes to examine the damage. They had kicked in an unlocked door. It wasn't even broken. She closes the door.

"Babe, I'm tired as fuck." Fionna smirks, walking to the stretching vampire.

"It was your idea to stay up all night playing video games naked," she teases, placing her hands on his bare chest. He was cold. Fionna watches his pupils dilate with hunger as he watches her stretch too. "You know I can never go to sleep after I'm already awake for the day." Fionna saunters to the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker. They had made it a habit to put red food coloring in it. Fionna loves seeing Marshall Lee hyped up when drinks too many cups. She leans against the counter, just now realizing she was only wearing underwear and a loose tank top. Her hand meets her forehead.

"I guess we're not going to sleep then?" he pouts, pouring Fionna a cup and making it just how she liked it. Fionna laughs.

"Nope." She watches Marshall Lee drink his coffee black, or red. For some reason she loved how dark the house always now. It seemed smaller and more intimate.

"You're the hottest chick in all of Aaa," Marshall Lee blurts out, staring at her. Fionna blushes, she turns her head and watches coffee drip into the pot. The scratches Marshall Lee made on her neck had healed slightly. "Sorry I kinda bit you, babe." Fionna smiles.

"I don't mind. It kind of felt good during all of that..." her voice trails off, only blushing more. "Do I need to say thank you or something? I mean... I don't know how to move forward now." Fionna plays with her hair.

"You don't need to say thank you." Marshall Lee chuckles. "Unless you want to. I am pretty great in bed," he says, thrusting his hips a bit. Fionna blushes. Schwabelle strolls in and rubs on Marshall Lee's calf. He crouches and pats the cat on the head. "I'm hungry you sexy vampire. Feed me!" he says, acting like the cat was talking to him. Fionna giggles, nearly spilling her coffee down her shirt.

"That was adorable." Marshall glances at her.

"What that was Schwabelle talking, not me. You're crazy." Fionna bends over laughing. She was craving more of what he did to her last night. Butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She puffs her cheeks out. "What?" Marshall could tell something was on her mind. Fionna pulls him into her, just hugging him. Marshall kisses her hair. Fionna's fingers were traveling down the light dusting of hair on his navel. Marshall shivers, his breathing hitches as her fingertips slip just barely under the waistband of his boxers. "Take it easy, hero," he whispers, pulling her hand up and biting her fingers.

"Movies today?" Fionna asks, still flushed by his simple action. Marshall smiles and scoops her up. He tosses her on the couch and falls on top of her. "Marshall! Get off of me!" she cries, kneeing him in the stomach.

"You didn't have a problem with it last night, babe," Marshall groans, doubling over on the other side of the couch. Fionna rolls her eyes.

"BMO! Come here!" Fionna yells, falling into the pile of pillows and blankets they had on the couch. The little video game console wobbles into the living room. "Play a random movie please, cutie." BMO climbs onto the coffee table in front of them and turns on a movie. Some scary ghost movie pops up. Marshall Lee smirks, knowing she was going to freak out and get scared.

"My lap is open for scared bunnies," he teases, pulling the much smaller girl towards him. She was already wrapped in a blanket.

"Shut up."

* * *

The suspense of the movie was building up and Fionna was on Marshall's lap, as predicted. Her head was barely peeking out from her cocoon of blankets. Marshall Lee's body tenses as her weight presses into his groan. A purr bubbles in his chest and Fionna turns around. She raises her eyebrows at him and ignores it. He was too distracted to realize someone was getting attacked by a ghost on the screen since Fionna was rubbing up against him harder. Marshall Lee turns the movie off, kissing Fionna's earlobe.

"I was watching that," she complains, shrinking away from his touch and rubbing on him more. Marshall Lee couldn't get enough of their skin on skin contact. He pulls her around so she was straddling him. Fionna leans into his neck, tasting his salty skin. Her tongue swirls in her mouth across his skin. She sucks on the twin scars on his neck. He growls with pleasure, bucking his hips against hers. Fionna teases his bite marks again, this time dragging her flat human tongue over them. Marshall Lee was purring and growling under her body, clawing into her hips. He pushes her down against his growing erection. Fionna breathes hard against his skin. She loved how he purred like that, like a cat or something.

"Fionna, let me have you," he growls, baring his fangs as Fionna grinds against him.

"You'll have to wait for tonight," she whispers, pecking his lips with hers. Marshall Lee groans, tossing his head back.

"How could I possibly wait that long?" Fionna smiles.

"I'm gonna start by taking a shower." Fionna gets off of him and saunters upstairs. Marshall Lee rolls off of the couch and hits the floor. A loud groans leaves his mouth. Marshall Lee wanted to have Fionna against the cold tile of the shower wall, watering pouring down between them as he ravished her. He lies on the floor for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you such a tease sometimes?" he moans, frustrated. He floats upstairs and into their bedroom. He grabs a pair of skinny jeans and his gray plaid button up. A now dressed Marshall Lee opens the bathroom door and invites himself in. He begins to brush his teeth, watching the silhouette of Fionna shave her legs through the shower curtain. "You're hot," he says, mouth filled with toothpaste foam.

"You're hotter," she replies, now running her fingers through her hair. Marshall Lee runs a brush through his permanently messy hair.

"Babe, come on. That's not possible." He leaves her alone and floats back downstairs, fighting himself to stay awake. Maybe one more cup of coffee? He nearly chugs it, not wanting to fall asleep. He leans on the kitchen counter watching Schwabelle eat a couple of chunks of meat from her bowl. Marshall Lee gags. "Gross."

After about ten minutes, Fionna rounds the corner of the kitchen in her usual style, except there were some differences. Her usual skirt was black and not a skort. Her shirt was a low cut tank top that showed just enough cleavage. Marshall Lee couldn't help but stare. She was running her fingers through her hair, humming the song he had sang to her.

"Hey," she mumbles, pulling herself onto the counter and pouring some juice. Once her fingers were out of her hair, it bounces around her shoulders.

"Hey." Marshall Lee didn't know she had these clothes. Marshall had left his top buttons unbuttoned, drawing Fionna's eyes. "Man, you're beautiful."

Marshall Lee was never one to hang on that beauty of other girls. He barely ever noticed it. But with Fionna, he couldn't stop noticing. Fionna blushes.

"I'm still dying to taste that red on your cheeks." Marshall lands a kiss on her jawline. Fionna pushes him away, giggling. "So what's next on your list of fun today?" Fionna shrugs her shoulders, playing with her hair.

"Your turn to choose." Marshall Lee had countless ideas, but they had to wait for tonight. "Oh! Let's go troll ass kickin' in the Dark Forest! It's dark, so you can go there during the day!" Fionna bounces on her toes. "Please!"

"No."

"What? Why?" Marshall Lee thinks back to that nightmare he had. He was with her when they were in the forest.

"No."

"Marshall, that's not a globbing answer!"

"That place isn't a place for us to go running around, Fionna! What if you get killed? Fi, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you died, so you have to promise me to never, ever go in there." Marshall Lee grips her shoulders. "Fionna, I have a bad feeling about going in there, we're not going in there. You're not going in there! I don't even like flying over that god damned place!"

"Okay," she whispers with unblinking eyes. Her eyes felt like they could tear through his soul. At least if he had a soul. "I promise."

"I'm sorry." Fionna gives him a small, forgiving smile. "You know, I've always had a thing for girls with blonde hair and blonde eyelashes." His thumbs run over her cheeks. Fionna pulls him close and kisses him gently. "Video games?" she says softly against his lips. Marshall Lee smiles, not wanting this to end.

"I just wanna talk to you," he mumbles back, staring into her eyes.

"But you already know everything there is to know."

"I don't care."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"My god, Fionna. You're amazing," Marshall pants, chest heaving. Fionna rolls off of him, panting and sweaty.

"Not as amazing as you." Fionna wipes her mouth and chin off, licking her fingers clean after. Marshall Lee still couldn't believe she swallowed it all.

"Level two?" Marshall Lee asks, getting out of bed,

"What? How can you keep going?" she pants, catching her breath.

"Well, if you let me shower with you, that'll be enough to get me going." Marshall Lee smirks, watching her blush. Fionna follows him to the bathroom, where the shower was already steaming. "I'll be back, beautiful." Fionna gets into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. She allows the water to stream down her body. It felt refreshing. Her hands travel over her skin. The bathroom door opens and closes and before Fionna could smile, Marshall's calloused hands were on her navel. She gasps as he massages her breasts. Fionna turns around, placing her hands on his chest.

"I-" Marshall Lee had her against the tile wall. It was cold against her skin. Fionna groans into his mouth as he roughly kisses her. She could feel a growl in his chest as her hands slide down his abdomen. He grabs her thighs and Fionna wraps her legs around his hips. Marshall Lee couldn't hold himself back. He had to have her. Marshall pushes her down, thrusting into her. She cries out at his sudden actions. "M-Marshall!" She bites into his shoulder, letting him control her movements. Marshall Lee purrs as she bites harder. The waves of pleasure came ten times harder and faster. Marshall's knees go weak as Fionna experiences her pleasure against the wall. She drops her legs, falling to the tile floor where Marshall Lee released on her face and into her mouth. He leans on the wall, panting again. Fionna smiles at how urgent he was.

"Now, I'll say thank you," he says, finally getting to shower with her. Marshall Lee quickly washes his hair and let's the soap run over him, thinking that'd be clean enough. He kisses Fionna's nose and hops out of the shower, his breathing still fast. Fionna was a little confused at him leaving so suddenly, but she thought it'd be awkward in the shower with him anyways. She lathers her hair with soap. Her hand on the wall holds her up. Her legs were still weak from Marshall Lee.

Marshall lights several candles throughout the house, not wanting Fionna to bump into anything in the dark. He blows out the match he was using and tosses it somewhere behind him. His head was still spinning with that dream.

"Marshall!" Fionna calls from upstairs.

"What?" he yells back, grabbing an apple from the stocked fridge.

"I'm gonna see Cake today. Do you want to come?" Marshall Lee groans. Seeing that furball was almost the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah, sure..." Marshall Lee floats over the kitchen floor, reclining backwards. He was lost in thought and before he knew it, he was face to face with the ceiling. Marshall Lee tosses his head back, groaning loudly again. He had to talk to Fionna. He had to.

Marshall Lee had been thinking a lot lately about their relationship. Losing Fionna in the years to come was worrying him. How could he just watch the life leave her eyes as he was as healthy as could be? Marshall couldn't worry about that. Maybe he'd talk to Fionna about it over ice cream in the Candy Kingdom. It was cloudy out. Marshall Lee suspected rain. Fionna walks into the kitchen. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Wait, where's your bunny hat, doll?" he asks, just noticing the change.

"I left it at Gumball's..." Fionna mutters, obviously angry with herself. "Maybe he'll mail it." As if on cue, someone knocks at the door. Marshall Lee opens it, ready to pick a fight with the pink prince. A small package was on the front step. It was delicately wrapped, obviously from Gumball.

"Speak of the devil." Marshall tosses the box at Fionna. She opens it, finding her hat and a small note. Her eyes scan it quickly. All it said was that it was for her. She happily pulls her hat over her hair, which falls out of it's place and showers over her shoulders. Marshall Lee smiles, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching her grin. Fionna pulls him out of the door, grabbing an umbrella and Marshall's baseball cap.

"Let's go."

Cake's home was pretty far away, but flying helped them get there twice as fast. They were both silent. Marshall Lee was occupied with flying and deep thought while Fionna plays with the collar of his shirt. Her nose was in his hair, breathing deeply. Fionna wraps her arms around his neck from behind, embracing him. Marshall Lee smirks as she falls asleep on his back. The farm Cake lived on was just over the hill now, so Marshall gently elbows her in the stomach.

"Wake up, darling," he teases. Fionna groans, nuzzling into his shoulder. Her hair falls over his chest. Marshall lands on the front step and drops Fionna. She stumbles and leans on his back, glaring. "It's not my fault you stayed up so late," he says winking. Fionna rolls her eyes and walks right into the small farmhouse. Marshall follows a little ways behind, feeling awkward. He was mentally preparing to get attacked by Cake.

"Fionna!" The vampire cringes at the high pitched screaming of young hybrid kids. "Marshall Lee!" He puts on his best fake smile as the group tackles him. Cake's head whips around hearing his name.

"Fionna, what is the bloodsucker doing here?" the cat asks, frizzing at the tail. She shoos the children away, placing her paws on her hips.

"I don't drink blood," Marshall mutters, flipping his hair to the side.

"We need to talk," Fionna admits. "Can we go outside real quick?" Cake nods, eyeing Marshall as she takes Fionna out the door. Marshall occupies himself with looking around the house, being closely followed by a couple of the kids. He hasn't been here very much, but they loved him anyways.

* * *

"Fionna, what is going on?" Cake asks, sitting down at the small picnic table with her. Fionna smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Marshall Lee and I are together," she blurts, shrinking away from the cat just in case she flipped out. "But before you freak out- Well, actually I don't know how to back that. It just happened. We kissed and it happened." Cake was frozen. "Cake, c'mon."

"Okay."

"What?"

"It's okay. Gumball told me what you said to him and it's okay. I don't want to fight with you. I can't spare the energy right now," Cake explains, meeting Fionna's eyes.

"Really? You're serious?" Fionna tackles Cake with a hug. "You're the best sister ever. Thanks," she mumbles. Cake smiles at Fionna. "And since you told me to tell you when I hit tier fifteen, I uh... we did. A lot." She laughs, trying to break the silence. "Don't freak out."

"Girl, I'm so proud of you!" Cake says, throwing her arms up. "I'm gonna talk to that boyfriend of yours, but after that, you're gonna tell me all about it!"

"What! No! Cake that's personal!" Fionna cries as Cake leaves to go find Marshall Lee.

* * *

Marshall flinches when Cake taps his shoulder.

"Don't you ever hurt her. You got it?" Cake asks, glaring at him. "If you follow that one rule, you can have her. Got it?" Marshall Lee nods.

"Y-yeah! I do." He turns back to the game of checkers he and the kids had set up. He had drained the red from almost all of his pieces. He releases a breath he forgot he was holding. Cake really had an ability to scare the shit out of him, not that he'd admit it or anything.

"Hey, cutie," Fionna mumbles into his ear, leaning down to examine the game. They share a kiss, backed by several "aws" and "ews". Marshall Lee smirks against her soft, rosy lips.

"Honey, I'm not done with you!" Cake drags the pouting Fionna away, gripping the sleeve of her shirt. She gives her vampire boyfriend a smile as Cake pulls her out of the door and back outside. Fionna falls back onto the picnic table. She shuffles awkwardly, knowing what questions were to come. "So, how was it?" Cake asks, pawing at Fionna's arm. A blush spreads over the blondes cheeks.

"It was... fantastic." She brushes her hair behind her ear. "It was hot and amazing. And... he was just, oh my glob..." Fionna laughs shyly, glancing at the excited cat.

"Did it hurt? Did he rush you? Force you?" she asks, getting angry.

"No, it was actually not that bad. We didn't do it all of the way at first..." Cake wanted her to go into detail, something she always did whether it was kissing or hugs. "The first night, he had me on the couch and he just... touched me. He didn't even do anything. He just kissed and nibbled and... Cake I can't talk about this!" Fionna cries, getting aroused by the thought. An uncomfortable wetness was settling between her thighs.

"No, go on! Are you sure you were okay with it?" Fionna nods, blushing and squeezing her thighs together.

"He just gave me these crazy feelings. It was like being on cloud nine, or my own personal high." Fionna looks at the rolling grass fields behind them. Marshall's eyes meet hers from inside the house and she smiles at him. "Then the next morning, he was sleeping next to me, shirtless. He's so globbing hot, Cake... and he just grinded his hips on mine and nothing more. It was amazing." Cake was melting into the story. Fionna laughs at the expression her face. "We moved into the treehouse, together. I like his stuff being there. It's cozier."

"You're so cute, darling," the cat teases, leaning on her eyebrows.

"But before that... he saw I was wearing Gumball's engagement ring still." Fionna's face falls at the thought of a hurt Marshall Lee.

"Oh, drama?" She nods.

"Marshall Lee left, hurt. I went back to Gumball and we were supposed to be married like you know. At the lunch thing, Marshall Lee came with his band and he sang this song with some really dirty lyrics about he was better and junk. I fell for him when I was watching him sing. How his body moved, how his mouth touched the microphone. I left Gumball in my wedding dress. Marshall Lee was waiting in the courtyard like he knew." Fionna smiles truly happy. "And since you wanted me to say everything... after we moved... Marshall Lee and I just kinda... Cake, I don't know how to explain it!" Fionna whines, throwing her arms up. She pulls her hat over her eyes. "It was amazingly hot and sweaty and wet and I can't get enough of it... glob Cake I feel like a slut sometimes. We do it everywhere!" Fionna's head hits the wooden table.

"Just because you have a lot of you know what doesn't mean you're a slut, sister," Cake explains, patting Fionna's shoulder. The blonde smiles at her. "Now you know what you've missed out on."

"Oh, shut up already!" Fionna cries, blushing. "I'm going inside." Fionna jogs inside to meet Marshall Lee, vowing to never tell him what they talked about unless he begged.

"Aunt Fionna! Marshall Lee drew a picture of you with some words I can't read!" Catnip yells, running to her with a crumpled piece of paper. Marshall attempts to tackle the brat, but he misses and hits the floor face first. He swallows a lump in his throat as Fionna straightens the paper out. She blushes and smiles, giggling slightly.

"Fionna is the hottest, sexiest, amazingest, beautifulest human being in all of Aaa and I can't wait for her to be my Queen..." Fionna's voice trails off. There was a cute stick figure of a girl with blonde hair, bunny ear, and rather large breasts. Her thumb runs across his sloppy handwriting. She smiles again at the drawing and looks at Marshall Lee. "Kids, I think we're gonna go okay? Tell Cake I said bye." She kisses each forehead and grabs Marshall's hand, leading him out of the door.

Once they were far from the house, Fionna looks at Marshall Lee from where she was walking.

"Walk with me?" she asks. Marshall Lee drops to the ground. The sun was setting and the clouds were thick, so he had his hat and hood off. He realizes he left the umbrella at the farm.

"Uh, I left the umbrella back there so I'm gonna-" Fionna grabs his wrist as he attempts to bail.

"No, we need to talk," Fionna insists. She lets go of his hoodie sleeve. He walks close to her side. "Marshall Lee, I-"

"Look, if you don't wanna do it, fine. I know you know what I mean though. I know you know. But if you don't want to be with me that long, I have to leave now because I can't stand watching you..." He takes a long breath, clenching his fists. "I can't stand watching you die." Fionna turns to look at him. He grips her wrists.

"I need to think about it..." She knew they had been together for a few months now, but she was scared.

"Fionna, please just-"

"No, I need to think about it. Just give me a week tops, okay?" Fionna's blue eyes stare right through him. "Just a week." A week sounded like torture. Marshall had a feeling nothing fun would happen tonight or the night after... or the night after.

"Okay." This couldn't be any worse. As if on cue, lightening booms above them, starting a rain storm. "Of course," he mutters. The one time he didn't feel like rain, it rains.

"I'm sorry," Fionna whispers against the rain. Marshall Lee doesn't answer her and that was like a stab to the heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't remember if I said his eyes were red or green.. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Enjoy~ **

* * *

Twelve

It had been six days since Fionna had declared she needed a week to think. Six torturous days for her vampire lover. They hadn't really talked since. So much pressure was on Marshall Lee's shoulders and he couldn't think of anything else. The image of his teeth sinking into her milky flesh was swirling through his mind. Would he do it now? Would they wait for their relationship to be more serious? Marshall didn't want to pressure her into this decision, but he couldn't imagine a future without her.

Neither of them had another place to go, except Cake's and the Candy Kingdom. Fionna had visited Cake alone a few times, but she always came back before the sun went down. Marshall Lee was afraid they were in a rut, but all he could do was rock out with his bass to get his emotions out. He went through three stages of being worried, pissed off at himself, and sad and mopey. He knew Fionna could tell he was stressed out, and he knew that was hurting her, but he couldn't act any differently.

Marshall Lee jumps off of the countertop in the kitchen, does a flip, a skids on his knees across the floor. His amp was turned all of the way up and his nails were digging into the wood of his bass as tries to take his mind off of Fionna. He floats upside down, clenching his eyes shut and letting the music flow through him. He didn't even notice Fionna burst through the door. The blonde taps him on the shoulder. His eyes shoot open and he falls to the floor, hitting his head quite hard on the wood. He groans and curls up into a ball, cradling his head.

"Fuck," he moans, running his fingertips across the lump under his thick, messy hair. Fionna stands above him, hands on her hips. He could tell she was suppressing a smile as he gets up, stumbling slightly and feeling dizzy. He didn't mention he could see up her skirt while he was on he was floor. "That wasn't funny!"

"Can we talk? Like, really talk?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. She was wearing a skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. It made Marshall want to kiss every inch of her legs. Her torso was covered by a long sleeved shirt, as it was getting cooler outside. Marshall rubs his head, which was almost done healing.

"Yeah, sure." Fionna walks into the kitchen and Marshall Lee follows, watching her closely as she pours herself some water.

"So, I've been talking to Cake... I guess you already knew that though." Her eyes meet Marshall's but they quickly look away. "I've decided I... I want to do it." Marshall's heart would be stopped if it worked right now. "But not right now. I want to wait, for... the right time-"

"Wait, Fi, are you sure? I don't wanna... pressure you or anything..." he sighs, being careful with his words. Fionna gives him a tender smile. She was closer now, getting more confident.

"I'm positive. I want this. I want to be with you. I just want to wait a little longer. Maybe till next year for my twenty first birthday..." she suggests. "Or some other time. I don't know." Marshall's palm touches her cheek.

"You tell me when, and I'll do it. I won't do anything without your permission, okay?" he says, brushing her hair behind her ear. Fionna nods against his hand.

"I've missed you," she murmurs, staring up at him with half lidded eyes. Marshall Lee kisses her lips gently. As she pulls away, he licks the underside of her top lip. Fionna squeaks. Marshall grins, he missed her sweet taste. Marshall Lee picks up Fionna, her legs straddle his hips. He uses one hand to push everything off of the table and lies her down on it. His mouth finds her collarbone. Fionna's back arches up against Marshall's body. He kisses her again. "Mmm, I'm..." Fionna struggles to get her words out. "Not right now... m'k?" His lips move up against hers with a smirk.

"But you look so pretty today..." he whines, kissing her some more.

"Later." Marshall's lips meet hers again. "How about ice cream? The rain stopped and it's still cloudy..." He smiles, getting off of her. It would be getting dark soon anyway, so he agrees to go.

"But it will be your fault if I die of pink overdose," he teases, refering to the Candy Kingdom, entangling his fingers with hers. Fionna elbows him in the side as his other hand snakes down to her bottom, groping her lovingly.

"Quit it!" Fionna whines, pulling out of the door. A light sprinkle of rain was falling on them. They were walking fast just in case a knife storm starts up.

"What, you have a nice ass, Fionna," he mumbles, bumping into her side. Fionna's arms wraps around his waist, pulling him close. The Candy Kingdom was just past the Dark Forest. As it comes into view, Marshall Lee scoops Fionna up and holds her bridal style. He floats high above the dangerous depths of the forest, holding her tightly. He jaw was clenched. "Fi, stop wiggling, I don't want to drop you."

"You're squeezing the life out of me, Marsh! Loosen up a little bit..." Marshall doesn't listen to her and they were almost past it. Fionna crosses her arms and pouts in his grip.

"I can turn around if you're gonna be a jerk about it. I'm just trying to keep you safe," he mutters. The pink glow of the kingdom was taking over the sky and Marshall could already smell the intoxicating candy. He lands on the very beginning of the pink cobblestone that led through the cotton candy forest. Marshall Lee was getting sick of forests. Fionna spins on her heels, the cotton candy trees were glowing. Marshall's eyes were drifting shut. He reminds himself to get back on his normal sleeping schedule.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fionna asks, inhaling the scent.

"You sure are," he replies. Fionna blushes. She grabs his hand and begins to pull him through the trees. It was a lot smaller than the Dark Forest. They walk past a small pond filled with pink, glowing koi fish and by a crashed wagon that Fionna just had to help. Within minutes they were at the entrance of the kingdom. Almost everyone they passed either ran away screaming or said hello to the adventuress.

"Whoa, what?" Fionna asks, staring at the scene before them. A crowded carnival had taken over the streets of the kingdom. Fionna was bouncing on her toes. "Oh my glob, this is perfect Marshall!" Fionna drags him through the crowd, looking for the entrance to the ferris wheel. "C'mon please?"

"What about ice cream?" he sighs, rubbing the heel of his shoe on the ground.

"Can we get that later?" Fionna replies, still pulling him. Marshall gives into her begging with a smile.

"Okay..." Before they knew it, they were on a ferris wheel car. Fionna pulls the metal bar down over their laps. Their feet dangle over the edge. As soon as they were off of the ground, they start kicking their feet, trying to rock the car.

"It's so cool up here," Fionna exclaims, throwing her arms up. A strong gust of wind hits them in the face, rocking their car even more. Fionna squeaks at the sudden movement. Marshall Lee watches her intently with a lustful look. He places his hands on her face and pulls her into him with a deep kiss. The world around them disappears. Fionna pushes herself against him as hard as she can. Their lips lock together in sweet harmony. Marshall slips his tongue through her lips. He wraps it around her soft tongue, smiling against her mouth. "We shouldn't be doing this up here..." Fionna whispers, accepting his kisses to her neck.

"We'll be up here for a while, all alone..." he mumbles back, nibbling on her earlobe. Fionna let's him meet her lips softly again. His tongue explores her mouth. He licks the underside of her top lip and drags his fangs across her bottom one.

"It's gonna start up again soon..." she whispers, fisting his hair. They were at the top and it would be going back around any minute. There were several loud booms in front of them. They look up, seeing a display of fireworks. Fionna was caught in the beautiful light, she couldn't look away. Marshall's arm wraps around her shoulder, pulling her close as they watched the show. It lit up their faces and Marshall was staring at Fionna.

"You're so pretty," he mutters against her ear. Fionna glances at him, twirling her hair.

"Shut up, vampire." He smirks, kissing her cheek. He lingers there for a moment, tasting her skin. They weren't aware of the pair of purple eyes watching them from a castle window. They weren't aware he was jealous and angry either, but if they were they wouldn't care.

Marshall Lee kisses her all of the way down. He only stopped for a moment when they were getting off of the ride. Fionna wanted to go to the haunted house. That was strange for a Candy Kingdom carnival. He follows her through the large doors. Everything looked so real. He grabs Fionna's hand, knowing she'd get scared.

Fionna and Marshall Lee slowly walk through the house. It was insanely detailed. Fionna trips on a wire and blood begins to pour down the walls. Marshall Lee inhales. It smelt real. Salty and metallic. His head was spinning. An axe swings in front of Fionna and Marshall pulls her back. It reflected the light like real metal.

"Fionna, this is giving me the creeps," Marshall whispers. "Everything looks real. Even the blood."

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Marsh. Nothing's real here. Not even that skeleton..." Fionna's voice trails off as the skeleton she spoke of looks straight at them.

"Why, hello, young lovers. Are you ready for a game?" a voice over some speakers asks, laughing at the end. Marshall had a feeling they were alone in the house and this wasn't for fun.

"Fionna, we have to find a way out. This isn't right," he hisses. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Will ya man up?" Her eyes meet his, flaming with excitement. Marshall Lee shoves his hands in his pockets, flipping his hair.

"Fine, whatever." He follows Fiona through the dark hall. An obviously fake ghost falls from the ceiling. Fionna touches the old fabric.

"See? Fake." She pulls it from the string it had been hanging on and keeps walking. The smell of rotting flesh and blood hung in the air. It was musty and gross, giving Marshall a pounding headache. Fionna squeaks as a few knives fly their way. They both duck just in time. The knives collide with a door behind them. Marshall grabs one.

"Do these look fake, Fi?" he asks, poking himself with the tip to show her it could cut. Fionna shrugs.

"It's just for fun. I'm sure they would've stopped if we didn't duck." Marshall's eyes were glowing red. He turns to the window, trying to open it. He kicks through the glass. Sunlight pours in, burning Marshall's face. He hisses and rolls out of the way. Fionna runs to him. "Are you okay?" He nods, rubbing his skin with the sleeve of his jacket. Fionna looks out the window, shielding her eyes. "It's... a UV light. Why would they put that in here?" Marshall grabs Fionna's arm.

"We're getting out of here." He turns back they way they came, ducking from the light. He drags Fionna through door after door. Trying to find a way out.

After maybe an hour of walking in circles, Marshall Lee punches a wall, pissed off.

"What the fuck?" he yells. Marshall Lee throws his head back, groaning. "We've went down every hall, through every door. We even found the goddamned entrance and it just led to more fucking hallways!" Fionna touches his shoulder.

"Marshall, maybe we should go up those stairs..." They both turn to look at the grand staircase. They hadn't bothered going up it yet. Fionna grabs his hand and follows him up the steps. There was only one door at the top. Their eyes meet before Marshall Lee opens it. Inside was an office. A large desk chair was facing away from them behind a long table. The chair turns around, revealing a red haired vampire. Vivid yellow eyes stare at them.

"It's about time," he sighs, examining his watch. Marshall steps in front of Fionna. "We have business, my Lord." Fionna hears a growl in his chest.

"We don't have any business. You know I resigned from the throne when my mother died. I'm no longer your lord," Marshall Lee hisses.

"But, my Lord, you know it's against Nightosphere law to show affection to a human and not share her," the vampire frowns. Fionna tenses up against Marshall.

"I will kill you right here and now if you even try to make a move towards her," Marshall spits. "Go back to that fucking hell hole!" He roughly pushes her back against the wall behind them, glancing at her shortly. His eyes were pure black. Fionna examines the room. One table. One chair. Painting, painting, painting. On the wall she was leaning on was a shield and two swords. She couldn't tell if they were real or not. Fionna stands straight, trying to find out if she could reach them. 'Damnit!" she yells in her mind, finding out they were way too high. Sometimes she hated being short.

She looks back at the two vampires. The one with the red hair was standing now, his eyes black too. He was rolling up the sleeves off his white dress shirt. He shakes his head slightly.

"It'll be a shame to get blood on this shirt, but... I'll do what I have to do."

"The laws don't apply to me Lucas. I am not a citizen of that god forsaken place. I don't need to follow those idiotic rules." Marshall Lee sheds his jacket so he could move easier. Claws were forming at the tips of his fingers. Marshall twists his neck to the side, popping a few bones. The shadows around Fionna begin to crawl across the floor. She jumps as one slips under her feet, tickling her calves. Fionna looks up at the shield again. She reaches up. She jumps, unsuccessful again. "All you want is to slaughter her like you and your rebellion did a thousand years ago to the other humans!" 'He knows about humans?' Fionna wonders to herself. She pushes the thought away and returns to her quest for a sword.

Marshall Lee's hands were rising at his sides. The shadows were following, scaling the walls.

"Lucas, you know you shouldn't fight with the Vampire King," he sighs, still using his old title. Lucas charges at him. Marshall brings his arms down quickly. After that, the room was pitch black. Fionna jumps one more time, reaching the sword. She hits the floor in a battle stance. "Fionna! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she yells back, trying to adjust to the darkness. She knew the table was only a few feet away. There were no windows, and the door sealed shut behind them.

"I can beat this weakling, just find a way out!" Marshall Lee orders her. Fionna nods. She runs forwards, leaping over what she thought was the table or could've been the two vampires on the floor fighting. She feels in front of her, just to be sure. Instead she finds the wall. It was wooden, and quite thin. Maybe she could bust through it. But she had no clue how big of a drop there would be.

"Fuck you, Marshall! You're just a kid! You can't beat me!" Lucas growls, tackling the younger vampire. "I am your superior!" Lucas's knees collides with Marshall's cheek, sending him flying to the left. He hits the wall, cracking the wood. Fionna turns to face the room, standing against the wall. She still couldn't see anything.

Lucas turns his head, pleased with the knocked out Marshall Lee. His eyes find the bewildered Fionna. Her head spins to each side, her hands grip the sword, which was real, and her heart races loudly. He could hear it. He could smell her human blood. It made his skin tingle. Marshall Lee grabs at his ankle as Lucas walks towards her, only to be kicked in the face.

"Damn you! Fionna, run, please!" he yells, trying to heal faster.

"I can't!" Fionna cries, backing into the wall. Lucas reaches out to touch her just as she swings her sword out of fright. It cuts a gash through his clean, white shirt. Black blood seeps through the fabric.

"You're gonna pay, you-" Fionna lunges forward, colliding with a hardened body. His arms push her back against the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"M-Marshall Lee! Get up! C'mon!" she begs, gripping her sword. She gets up and runs forward again. Lucas' hands grip her shoulders and he forces her back again. They both fly through the wall, cracking the weakened wood. Fionna falls back, screaming. She grabs the only thing to grab, which was Lucas, but instantly pushes him away. Fionna hits the solid ground, showered with pieces of wood and UV light. Lucas stands up. His hands wipe off his clothes. Fionna had dropped her sword. She races to get it, ignoring the pain in her back and head. Lucas wasn't burning up. He wasn't being affected by the light. Marshall Lee couldn't help her, and she knew it. The red haired vampire gets to the sword before she does, picking it up. "Fuck you! Fuck you for hurting him!" she screams, getting up from the dirt. The Dark Forest loomed behind the two.

"Now, now. Calm down little hero. First, I'm going to have some fun with you, then, I'm going to kill you, little by little," he grins, showing off each and every one of his sharp teeth. Fionna bolts in the other direction, hoping to god Marshall Lee could make it through those lights. She runs as fast as her legs could take her. Her lungs were sore and each breath caused intense pain. Lucas was close behind. Fionna could almost feel his toxic breath on her neck. "Run, little piggy, run!" Did he just call her fat? Fionna glares, ignoring it. A clearing was close ahead. Fionna's hat snags on a branch, getting pulled off of her head. 'I won't let him catch me. Not here. Not ever,' she insists in her head. Not watching her feet, Fionna trips on a thick root and comes crashing down, tumbling into the clearing. Her ankle was badly sprained.

Luacs strolls to her, twirling the sword in his right hand. He grins at the weakened Fionna, knowing she couldn't run.

"I'm sick of your games, human. Maybe I should just kill you now, so your whole race is closer to being destroyed..." he whispers into her ear, leaning close. He was gripping the sword just above her stomach. Fionna glares and spits on his cheek.

"Fuck you," she hisses. Fionna could hear Marshall creaming her name, looking for her. She squeezing her eyes shut. Lucas brings the sword down into her flesh, twisting the blade and forcing it deep. Fionna inhales sharply at the sudden pain in her gut. She instinctively arches her back, only causing more damage.

"You'll be dead soon, dear. Don't worry," Lucas hums. When Fionna opened her eyes, he was gone. The sword protruded from her stomach. Marshall Lee's calls were getting louder, but she couldn't call back. She whimpers as her hands hover over her wound. Blood was gushing into her mouth. She coughs and chokes as it runs into her hair.

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee yells. Fionna could say anything but small whimpers. She whispers his name, even adding an "I love you", fearing she'd be gone before he could find her.

Marshall Lee stumbles through the Dark Forest. His hands tightly grip his ax bass.

"Fionna! Where are you?" he screams. His voice was getting hoarse and and his throat was sore. Blood from now healed wounds was drying on his clothes, which clung to his skin uncomfortably. His eyes find a piece of white fabric in the trees. He runs to it, finded Fionna's hat. "Shit," he mutters, stuffing it in his pocket. He keeps running, now following a path of disturbed dirt. Her scent was getting stronger and it was paired with blood. Lucas appears out of thin air in front of him. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Marshall Lee leaps at the other vampire, slinging his ax bass through the air. Lucas dodges Marshall's swing. Marshall tackles him. His fingers wrap around the bastards neck. His digs his claws into Lucas' cold, pale skin. "Fight back, goddamnit!" Marshall hisses.

"Why... bother?" Lucas chokes out. "She's already... dead." Marshall's eyes turn black. He growls as he squeezes harder. Lucas was short of breath.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and everyone you rule!" he spits. His claws were deep in Lucas' skin. Marshall Lee punctures his jugular, releasing the black blood of an old vampire. "You're a sick, pathetic bastard! You had no right to take the throne after me!" Lucas' eyes roll back into his head as the life is drained from him. "You will rue the day you ever fucking decided to come back!" Marshall Lee grabs the sides of his head. Lucas wheezes for breath, too late though. Marshall twists with incredible force, snapping Lucas' neck, and ripping his head from his shoulders. Marshall pants, covered in the vile substance that was dripping from Lucas' now headless body. He throws the head away to the side, knowing he couldn't come back to life now. Marshall Lee stands, grabbing his bass and spitting on the body. "Fuck you," he mutters. His mind quickly returns to Fionna. He runs in the direction he was going. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Marshall stumbles into the clearing Fionna had fallen. The metallic smell of blood was strong. His eyes land on her body. Her lifeless body.

"No," he whispers. He drops his weapon and scrambles to her, falling to his knees. Blood soaks into his jeans as it gushes out of her. Her eyes were open. Her irises were pale and less blue. Her mouth hangs open, stained red with blood. Tears begin to roll down Marshall's cheeks as his nightmare comes true. His hands find her cheeks. "Fionna!" he sobs, shaking her body. "Fionna, please! Wake up!" His head lands on her chest, listening for a heartbeat. All he could hear was dreadful silence. "C'mon! You can't be dead! You can't!" he croaks, sobbing into her shirt. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her limp body up into him. He didn't care about the blood and dirt she was covered in. He inhales her scent deeply, wanted desperately for her to hug him back. His fingers fist her hair. "Please," he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking on his knees.

* * *

"But not right now. I want to wait, for... the right time-"

"Wait, Fi, are you sure? I don't wanna... pressure you or anything..."

"I'm positive. I want this. I want to be with you. I just want to wait a little longer. Maybe till next year for my twenty first birthday... Or some other time. I don't know."

"You tell me when, and I'll do it. I won't do anything without your permission, okay?"

* * *

The vampire's eyes shoot open, blood red. 'The right time,' he remembers. He lays Fionna's body down, incredibly gentle about it. She did want it. But at the right time.

"This is the right time, okay?" Marshall Lee says, knowing she wouldn't respond. "Please, don't hate me if you wake up..." He leans in close, letting go of a breath he had been holding. "I love you," he whispers. He kisses her lips, salty with blood. Marshall Lee's mouth goes to her neck. He could feel her jugular under her soft skin. He kisses the spot he would bite gently, lingering for a moment. Marshall Lee inhales sharply and lunges in, sinking his fangs into her milky flesh. He takes in her blood, which was difficult since her heart isn't pumping it through her. All he had to do was let go, and she could be alive. But he could let go. Some force was keeping him latched onto her neck, sucking the last bit of life she could have away. If he took it all she'd be dead. He couldn't stop himself. It tasted so amazing, so perfect, so sweet. Marshall Lee was lost in the long missed metal taste of... blood.

He stumbles back, wiping his mouth and forcing himself away. What had gotten into him? His breathing was hard and fast.

"Fuck," he mutters. Marshall Lee watches her body. "Please, please, please work."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemons ahead... **

* * *

Thirteen

Fionna's lips part with a deep, sharp breath. Her eyes shoot open, blazing with life. Her chest heaves with much needed air. Marshall Lee couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen someone come back to life with a vampire bite. Fionna's hands touch the sword. She whimpers, gripping it bravely. Marshall Lee was about to stop her, but she pulls it out with one swift movement. Marshall Lee watches her with wide eyes. Her abdomen twitches as she pants, watching her skin mold together, healing itself. She looks at the sword, throwing it away. Fionna touches her healed flesh.

"Oh my glob," she mutters. And with that, she faints, falling into the dirt. Marshall Lee was ecstatic. He couldn't believe what he just watched. He crawls towards her. He listens to her chest. There was no heartbeat. His hand hovers over her mouth. She was breathing.

"Oh my fucking god. I can't believe it worked!" he croaks, voice still hoarse from yelling. He kisses her lips softly, scooping her and his bass up. He had to get her home before the sun came up, which would be any minute now.

Marshall Lee flies as quickly as possible, staying in the shadows. The treefort was in sight, just over this hill.

He bursts through the door, scaring Schwabelle and knocking over her water bowl. His eyes scan the room to make sure all of the curtains were closed. He exhales, laying Fionna on the couch. He smiles at her as he brushes her hair off of her face. He decides she'll probably be passed out for a while, so he walks to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower.

* * *

Marshall Lee stands under the gushing water, allowing it to rinse off all of the blood he was covered in. He hops out after running soap through his hair. As he was putting on a pair of boxers, he hears something moving around in the living room. He jogs to the couch, where Fionna was trying to get up. Marshall Lee kneels by the couch, touching her cheek.

"Fionna? Are you okay?" he asks, getting her to look at him. Her eyes were more vivid than before, sparkling with life. He pulls her face into his, kissing her passionately. Fionna's hands touch his chest. She pulls away.

"How'd we get back? What's going on?" she asks, running her fingers through her greasy hair. "What did I just freaking see, Marshall?" Her hands go to her shirt, lifting it up. "I got fucking stabbed! Where's the hole from the sword?" Her fingers prod at her stomach.

"Fionna, calm down. I need to explain something to you," Marshall Lee insists, touching her cheek. Fionna nods, leaning against the couch. She hadn't noticed the change of her skin color, or that her hair was noticeably darker. The roots of her hair had faded to brown. Her eyes were darker than normal as well. "When I found you in the woods, you were..." Thinking about her lifeless body was making his stomach tie itself in knots. "You were dead." Fionna was about to protest. "Before you freak out-" Her fingers go to her neck. She feels the two twin scars above her now empty jugular. She runs to the mirror hanging on the wall, turning her neck and moving her hair. Her fingers trace the small bumps.

"Oh my glob," she whispers. Now, she was noticing her appearance. She stares at her eyes in the reflection. Her fingers touch her hair. She holds her hands up, examining her pale skin. "I'm... I'm a vampire?"

"Yeah. Don't be mad, please!" Fionna begins to bounce on her toes.

"I'm a vampire!" Marshall Lee stands up, still clad in boxers.

"Fi, I know you didn't want to do it right now, but... I had to save you..." he mumbles, looking at his feet.

"Marshall, it's okay. I'm not mad, I swear. I mean... it is a little soon, but... thank you, I guess?" She didn't know how to respond to him saving her life. Marshall Lee wasn't sure she understood what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Fionna nods, still a little freaked out.

"Well, here's one up side." She looks back at the mirror. "I'm globbing, hot!" Marshall Lee chuckles. Honestly, he was happy she was okay with everything. He took her response as an opportunity to make out with her.

"You're the hottest vampire woman I've ever laid eyes on," he whispers seductively, pulling her hard against his body. Fionna smirks up at him. He was already liking her attitude. He notices her eyelashes were darker too, making her eyes even more sexy. Marshall could feel her hips rubs against his groin teasingly.

"Glob, I need a shower," she mumbles, coming to her senses. "Uh, um... meet me in the bedroom..." And with that she was gone. Marshall Lee smirks, floating up to the bedroom. He gets dressed, sliding a band t-shirt over his head. He floats over their bed, folding his arms behind his head. Waiting for Fionna was boring, so he grabs his bass from the stand by the bed. Marshall strums a tune. The ax part of his bass of dirty and blood stained, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was hanging upside down, humming along to his tune when Fionna rounds the corner into the room. Marshall flips right side up, gawking at her get up. "Well, say something!" she squeaks, embarrassed. He knew she'd be blushing right now if she had any blood.

"Oh, uh... you look..." he clears his throat. "Damn." That was all he could say. Fionna was wearing new lingerie. He had no clue when she had gotten it. Her breasts were covered with a loose piece of silk which showered down her abdomen, showing her stomach a little. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of extremely low cut painties. That's when Marshall noticed it was red. His member was already painfully hard in his jeans.

Fionna walks over to the bed. She puts a knee up on it, crawling over to Marshall Lee. She bites her lip, showing off her new fangs. Her skin was a beautiful pale color. More white-ish than Marshall's. Marshall Lee reaches up. He runs his thumb over her lip, pulling it up over her teeth slightly. He growls, loving her fangs. Marshall Lee pulls her down against him, locking his lips with hers. He roughly kisses her, arching his body up. Fionna's hands cup his face. Her hips instinctively grind on his groin, hard. Fionna pauses for a moment to reach down and pull his shirt over his head. Marshall Lee helps her, raising his arms.

"You're so beautiful," he purrs, waiting for her to run her hands up his abdomen and chest like she always does. Fionna kisses him once more. Her lips travel to his neck, slowly teasing him. "We'll... ah... be on the same sleeping schedule now..." Her tongue traces his scars, making his back arch. "Mmm." Marshall Lee flips on top of her. "Let me kiss you this time," he mumbles. His lips travel down her jawline. Ever so often his tongue would touch her skin, making her moan. Marshall Lee stops just above her new scars. He teases her with his tongue, blowing on the wet spots he made. Marshall drags his fangs down her neck to her bite marks. He sucks on them, making her squeak. He was glad she had the same weak spot as him.

"Ah!" She bites down on her lip, drawing blood. Marshall Lee crawls lower. His fangs latch onto the fabric covering her breasts. He sucks the red from her lingerie slowly. It didn't taste that great, but it was red and he hadn't eaten in awhile. Fionna gasps at his actions, tossing her head back as Marshall Lee unclasps her bra.

"I'm going to miss how red you used to get," he says softly, beginning to knead her breasts. Marshall leans forward, kissing her breasts gently. He moves up to kiss her perky nipples. Fionna moans breathily, arching her back. He drags his fangs over her flesh as his hands move down her hips. Fionna twists her body beneath him.

Marshall Lee suckles on her breasts, slipping his fingertips under her panties. He kisses a trail down her navel, leaving small hickeys as he went. Fionna moans as his lips travel over the rim of her underwear and above the spot where a wetness was already forming. He smirks, latching his fangs onto the crotch of her panties and sucking the red from them. This tasted better. It tasted like Fionna and the outcome of her arousal.

Marshall Lee pulls away, leaving some red so it was obvious they were colored before he saw them. Marshall Lee slides them down her legs slowly, crawling down to her feet. He tosses them to the side before crawling back up to drag his tongue over her nether regions. Fionna gasps, fisting his hair with one hand and the sheets in the other.

"Ahh!" she cries out as he slips his tongue into her. An intense shiver travels down her spine, settling between her thighs. Fionna writhes as his fingers explore her. Even though he did the same thing to her nearly every night and morning, she couldn't get enough of it. Her eyes clench shut. Her hips buck against his head. "Fuck!" she groans, tossing her head back against a pillow. Her abdomen twitches as she arches upwards, pushing Marshall Lee's head closer. He couldn't get enough of her swearing. Fionna experiences mind blowing pleasure as he licks her clean, smirking.

Panting, Fionna sits up, moving behind him. She nudges his back, telling him to roll over and move to where she was. Her fingers slide down the light dusting of hair that was on his navel. She stops where it disappears under his dark skinny jeans. Fionna's confident gaze meets Marshall's eyes. She gently tugs at the button of his pants, now unzipping the zipper. Marshall Lee sits up for a moment to kick off his jeans. As Fionna was about to hook her fingers under the rim of his boxers, he cuts her short.

"Hold up, you don't-"

"I've never done this before, so..." Fionna removes his boxers.

"So you can kill a fucking orge, but you can't su-" His teasing words were interrupted by his erection being licked by Fionna. Marshall Lee grunts, closing his eyes. Fionna hums against his member, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. He purrs in reply, raking his fingers through his hair. Fionna wraps her lips around the tip, slowly sliding down his length. She comes back up with a popping sound.

"Do I have to you know... do that to the whole thing? I mean... it's big," Fionna mumbles, rubbing her arm. Marshall stares at her, wide eyed. "What, I thought you liked when I said that."

"No, no it's fine. Just do what you can. It'll feel good all the same..." his voice trails off as Fionna returns to what she was doing before. She got more than half way down. Her hand covers the rest of his shaft that she couldn't take. Marshall Lee bucks his hips as her tongue swirls in her mouth. He groans, fisting her hair. "Mmm..." Fionna comes up, wiping her mouth.

"Is it okay?" she asks, still stroking him. Marshall Lee nods.

"Y-yeah, just keep going. Ahh!" Fionna wraps her lips around him again, gently dragging her fangs across the sensitive skin. Marshall Lee growls at the sudden hint of pain. He bites down on the inside of his mouth. A purr bubbles in his chest as she moves faster and faster, twisting and squeezing. "Fuck!" he groans, tossing his head back. He growls as he lets go of himself, releasing into her mouth. Fionna pops up, the white substance dripping from her mouth. He was instantly hard again at the sight. "Fuck, babe." Fionna smiles shyly, wiping off her face.

Marshall Lee grabs her by the hips and pulls her on top of him. She leans down, kissing him slowly. One of her hands explores down his abdomen, gripping his member. Fionna lowers herself on top of him. She cringes slightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, concerned. Fionna furrows her brows.

"A little... is this a vampire thing?' Marshall Lee shrugs. His hands were on her hips again, holding her in place.

"I'll go slow-"

"No, it's okay." Marshall Lee, gentle at first, begins to thrust upwards into her. His hands grope her bottom as his speed intensifies. Fionna cries out, biting her lip. Her hair now sticks to her very sweaty body. Fionna swivels her hips on top of him, grinding against his shaft. They toss their heads back, lost in pleasure. She bends over, her hair creating a tent around their heads. She could feel Marshall's hot breath traveling over her nose and lips. She grinds hard against him as he slams his hips up against hers. Fionna cries out, lifting her hips slightly. Marshall Lee furrows his brow, grabbing her shoulders and growling as he couldn't reach her. He pushes her back down on him, purring with delight.

"Shit, Fi. I'm close!" he moans. Fionna squeezes her eyes shut, tripping over the line between ecstasy and pleasure. Her moans get more frantic as she orgasms on top of him. Marshall Lee pushes her back so she was lying on the bed. He releases on her stomach, groaning slightly. The vampire collapses on top of her, panting. Fionna smiles, kissing his nose.

"Amazing," she sighs, stretching her arms. Marshall Lee kisses her neck lightly. He grazes his teeth across her scars, getting a moan out of her.

"I love you," he whispers. Fionna plays with his hair.

"Love you more."


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"Fionna, give it back!" Marshall whines, standing on the ground below her.

"You can float, come get it," she replies, strumming an out of tune chord on his bass. Marshall Lee takes it from her, crossing his arms. Fionna sticks her tongue out and giggles. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"I don't take your swords when you're practicing," he mutters, dropping his bass on the couch. Fiona rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses his nose.

"Sorry, baby," she says, fluttering her eyelashes. Marshall Lee smirks.

It had been a little more than a year since Fionna's near death experience. Today was supposed to be her twenty second birthday. As a vampire, she was young, but already getting the hang of all of her vampire powers. Fionna was faster than Marshall at times, being so much younger than him in vampire years. Everyone knew what she was now, especially Gumball.

Gumball seemed to have been avoiding the couple ever since he saw them at the carnival, but Fionna didn't care. As long as she was with Marshall Lee she was okay. Cake would be coming over to help Fionna decorate and clean later while Marshall went shopping for presents. He was excited to buy Fionna something. Every so often he would bring her little gifts, whether it was jewlery or band t-shirts. Fionna's hair had darkened even more since that night. It was almost fully brown. Marshall Lee had gotten into a habit of saying he had a thing for brunettes.

"Dude, put some pants on! Cake's here!" Fionna insists, pushing him towards the bedroom. Marshall Lee spins around for a kiss.

"Babycakes, I- Oh will you two get a room?" Cake teases with a scratchy voice, closing the door behind her. Fionna had melted into Marshall. "And put some pants on for crying out loud!" Fionna smiles, pushing Marshall away after he greets the old cat.

"Sorry, Cake. Oh, let me help you." Fionna rushes over to help Cake with the many bags she carried. "Are you okay?' The cat sinks into a chair, inhaling deeply.

"I'm fine, sugar. Can you whip up some tea though?" Fionna nods with a worried smile. She hurries about the kitchen, collecting things for tea. Cake and Fionna both knew that the cat wouldn't be around much longer.

"How're the kids? Well, not kids anymore..." Fionna asks, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"They're great. I haven't heard from them in a while. They're always out adventuring like their aunt Fionna," Cake replies, waving a paw in the air. The kettle screeches behind Fionna, blowing out steam.

Fionna hands Cake a cup of peppermint tea.

"Thanks, sweetie." After a few minutes, Cake had finished her tea. The old cat drags Fiona about the house, telling her what could be cleaned up. "I'm proud of you. You've kept this place pretty organized."

"Well... actually, Marshall does most of the cleaning," Fionna admits, tapping her foot.

"I do what?" Fionna turns around, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You need to get out of here if you ever want to have a present for her!" Cake orders, waving her paws. Marshall Lee flips his palms up.

"Okay, okay, kitty," he mumbles. He grabs Fionna's wrist and pulls her close for a kiss. "I'll see you later." Fionna winks at him, spinning around to return her attention back to Cake.

"Bye, cutie," she replies. Marshall Lee bundles up with a hoodie and a baseball cap on top of that. He floats out of the door, ducking his head from the dim sunlight. "What were we talking about?" Fionna rakes her fingers through her hair. Cake drags Fionna to the bedroom. The very, very messy bedroom.

"Have you guys even tried to clean in here?" Cake boasts. "I'm not even touching that bed." Fionna forces an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, you probably don't want to."

"Fionna, what are these?" Cake asks, holding up the half gray, half red pair of panties. Fionna freezes in her spot, dropping a pile of clothing. "Don't tell me you wearing wearing these when this happened!" Fionna swallows a lump in her throat.

"Um... I kinda..." her voice trails off.

"Geez! You guys are so weird!" Cake mutters, throwing the underwear at Fionna.

"Don't freak out!" Fionna pleads, picking up all of the dropped clothing. Cake chuckles, dusting the bookshelves.

"I'm not going to waste energy on getting mad at you over what you do in bed, babycakes." Fionna sighs of relief, muttering "thank, glob." "Now go get the laundry started, miss." Fionna trots to the small laundry room, dropping a few items of clothing behind her. She shoves everything into the washer, not bothering to separate the colors. She closes the lid, turning on the machine. Fionna reaches up to the top shelf, grabbing an old box of decorations. "Cake! Come help me out!" she yells, stumbling out of the cramped room.

"Babycakes, don't tear the streamers!" Fionna smiles, happy to have some time with Cake alone. Fionna hands the cat the rolls of colorful streamers. Nothing matched. It was all from different themed parties over the years.

"So where are we putting all of the junk again?" Fionna asks, dropping the box on the kitchen table. Schwabelle hops up next to the box, rubbing on the cardboard. Cake pats the cat's head.

"You clean, I'll decorate," Cake orders. Fionna rolls her eyes, facing the sink full of half dirty dishes. She groans loudly, tossing her head back.

"But it's more fun when Marshall helps!" she whines. Fionna dips her hands into the pile of dishes, cringing slightly at the old food. Cake was rushing about behind her, hanging streamers and ribbons and blowing up balloons.

* * *

About two hours later, as Cake and Fionna collapse on the couch, Marshall Lee bursts through the door.

"Don't look!" he yells, running past them carrying a few presents. Fionna giggles, sighing at the clean house.

"Thanks for the help Cake," she breathes, pulling her hair up. Fionna trots up the stairs after climbing a short ladder. She warns Marshall she's coming in before opening the bedroom door. "Hey," she whispers, careful not to accidentally see anything.

"Hey," he replies. Marshall smiles, scratching the back of his neck. Fionna bites her lip, watching him move. His hair was longer at the sides of his face now. Fionna liked to play with his locks. She closes the door behind her, leaning on it and staring up at Marshall. She knew the cat would be baking something special by now. Fionna struts towards her vampire lover, slightly swaying her hips. Her fingers grip the collar of his shirt, pulling him in roughly. She kisses him, allowing her tongue to leave her mouth.

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. I know you don't like big stuff, so it's not big. It's just..." He pauses, trying to find his wording. "It's special." Fionna smiles shyly, kissing him gently. His arms snake around her waist, pulling her with him. They fall onto the bed, sinking into the fluffy blankets. They both get cold at night, so their bed had collected quite a few.

"I missed you," she whispers, referring to the long day of cleaning. Her lips brush against his collarbone.

"Missed you more," he replies softly, gently rubbing his hips on hers. Fionna breathes out. She gasps against his throat.

"We shouldn't... what if Cake hears..." Marshall nuzzles into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"I never said I wanted to," he whispers. Fionna wraps her arms around him, wanting to be even closer. Too many layers were separating them. Her head was on his chest, giving him plenty of access to her neck and ear. Their silence is interrupted by a crash from downstairs. Fionna leaps out of the bed.

"What was that?" she asks, looking at Marshall. He pushes ahead of her, motioning to be quiet. Fionna blows that off and sprints past him "Cake!" He follows, hopping down the hole the ladder went through.

Marshall Lee finds Fionna sobbing over Cake's limp body.

"Cake! Wake up! Quit playing games!" she begs, shaking the shoulders of the frail cat. "C'mon! Please!" Fionna collapses over the body. "You can't do this! Wake up... wake up..."

"I'll call 9-1-1!" Marshall suggests, falling into old habits for a moment. "Oh wait-"

"What's 9-1-1?" Fionna croaks. Marshall Lee picks up Cake's body.

"It was an old emergency call thing, sorry. I was thinking out of habit." Fionna helps him put on a baseball cap to cover his face, as his arms were full. They run out the door.

* * *

Fionna follows Marshall into the Candy Kingdom hospital. His neck had been burned on the way there, but he hadn't noticed. Fionna jogs to keep up with his swift walk. Her head was spinning. The bright lights of the lobby were giving her a pounding migraine. She stumbles against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to tune out the phone ringing, coughing, sneezing, and the droning beeps that were all around her. She sinks to the floor, trying not to cry. She hated crying in public.

It seemed like an eternity of waiting before Marshall Lee's red converse block her stare at the linoleum floor. She looks up at him, squinting at the lights.

"They took Cake into a room. We're allowed to go sit in there. It'll be quieter," he explains, crouching in front of Fionna. He extends a hand, offering to help her up. Fionna takes it. She doesn't let go after she is standing again. Her fingers grip his tightly. She was scared. Cake's heart was barely beating when they arrived. "It's going to be alright, okay?" Fionna stares ahead, not replying to Marshall Lee. She knew it wouldn't be alright. Cake was old and it was her time.

Marshall opens the door to Cake's room for Fionna, holding it open. Cake was lying on a bed, unconscious still. She was hooked up to a life support machine. The beep was slow and painful to listen to. The cat's chest rises and falls. It looked difficult for her to breath. Fionna sits on a chair closest to the bed. Marshall Lee sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They wait in silence for the doctor to come with bad news.

* * *

Fionna's thought is interrupted by a quick, double knock at the door. A pink doctor walks in. Her heart would've stopped if it was working. Gumball's eyes meet hers. Fionna could hear a small growl coming from Marshall Lee. She touches his thigh, trying to relax him. Gumball clears his throat. His knuckles darken as he grips the clipboard he was holding.

"Good afternoon," he says. "Happy bir-"

"What's wrong with Cake?" Fionna asks, trying to get him to spit out what he was taking forever to say.

"I have some bad news for you." Fionna's breath catches in her throat. "Cake suffered a heart attack this morning. She will most likely pass away by tonight. Her chances of surviving an attack as severe as she had at this age are very low. I'm sorry." A tear rolls down Fionna's cheek. Her eyes lower to the floor. She couldn't believe what he just said. Marshall rubs her shoulder.

"You can go now," Marshall insists. Gumball nods and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Fionna walks to the bedside, kneeling on the floor. She grabs Cake's paw with shaking shoulders.

"You probably can't hear me now, but you're the best sister ever. I love you so much, Cake. You can't leave. You can't," Fionna chokes. The tension in Cake's muscles releases. A slow, final breath comes from the cat's mouth. Fionna goes silent. She stands up, wiping her eyes and trying to calm her shaky breathing. Marshall grabs her hand, whispering a sorry.

"At least she doesn't have to deal with those kids anymore," he sighs, trying to lighten the mood. Fionna breathes a laugh, smiling slightly at the peaceful cat before them. She pushes the button to call the nurse before they let themselves out.

"Bye, Cake," she mumbles softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Marshall Lee kisses Fionna's tender human skin softly. His lips travel over her bite scars and collarbone, trying to get something going.

"Mm, I'm not in the mood," Fionna sighs, wiggling out of his embrace. Marshall backs off, frowning at her.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asks, staring at her eyes. "It is your birthday." Fionna breathes out heavily, pulling her knees up to her chest. She closes her eyes, holding back tears that were fighting their way through. She nods into her holey jeans. "I'll be right back."

The former Vampire King floats up the stairs to the third floor of their tree fort. He pushes through the door of their bedroom and grabs an old backpack from the closet. As he stuffs several surprises into the bag, Fionna pads into the room, raking her fingers through her darkened hair. She gives him a soft smile and searches for a nicer shirt to wear.

Marshall watches her pull an old t-shirt off. Her abdomen stretches with her body. He purrs slightly at the scene. Fionna catches him staring as she puts on a loose tank top. A smirk spreads over her face.

"What are ya staring at, dork?" she mocks, rolling her eyes.

"Your sexy body." Fionna looks at the floor. Marshall grabs her hand, pulling her out of the bedroom with the backpack slung over his shoulder. He didn't notice she had pulled her bunny hat on until they were out of the fort. "Where'd that come from?" he asks, flicking one of the ears.

"I was going through some old clothes and found it. It just reminds me of Cake..."

The moon was full above their heads. Their feet drop silently on the moist grass as they walk through the Grasslands. Fionna wasn't talking. Her mind was glued to Cake. Marshall's fingers trace patterns on her wrist as he holds her hand. He was taking her somewhere special.

After a while of walking, Fionna stops in the long grass.

"Where are we going?" she ponders aloud, looking at Marshall Lee.

"We're almost there, cover your eyes."

"If you're trying to scare me with the ocean it won't work. I got over that years ago." A thousand pound weight lifts off of his shoulders. His surprise wouldn't freak her out now. He grips her hand to guide her down the steep hill that lead to the saltwater of the ocean. The water rolls in loudly onto the shore. The waves were larger than usual. Fionna smiles behind her hand. She still hadn't opened her eyes, yet she was excited. Marshall sets the backpack on the sand. He leads her into the water. It splashes on her ankles.

"Open your eyes," he whispers just loud enough to hear over the crash of the waves. His lips brush across her earlobe. Fionna puts her hand down. She grins at the ocean. Her sadness lifts slightly, giving her a break. Marshall stands behind her. His calloused hands travel up her thighs and under her tank top, pulling it up slowly. He breathes against her neck knowing what he was doing was treating her like a drug. He could feel the muscles under her skin tense up as his hands move over her bra. He lingers on her breasts before lifting her shirt over her head. He tosses it on the shore.

"Marsh... I-"

"No sex, just swimming," he says. He knew she wasn't up for anything like that.

"Okay." She steps away from him, hooking her fingers under the rim of her jeans. She pulls them down, over her bottom slowly. She didn't realize she was teasing Marshall. Fionna bends over as she removes her tight jeans. Marshall kicks his pants off, not caring if they got wet in the process. He hoped to God his erection wasn't obvious. Fionna walks into the chilly water. Her skin prickles. Marshall Lee tackles her from behind, pushing her into the freezing water. Fionna squeals and flails her arms. "What the glob?" she complains, shivering slightly. Marshall chuckles, plunging underwater. Fionna spins around as she kicks her legs. Her toes brush against the sand beneath her. "Marshall?"

Marshall's head suddenly appears between her legs. He stands, grabbing onto her thighs to hold her in place on his shoulders. He floats out of the water.

"Don't you even think about dropping me!" Fionna yells, fisting his black locks. Marshall Lee hisses at his hair being pulled painfully. "Marshall, I think you're high enough!" He smirks and assumes they were above deep enough water.

"Oh am I?" he asks. Fionna was about to speak, but Marshall Lee stops floating. They plummet towards the ocean water below them. Fionna screams at the top of her lungs, holding on to him. Their feet hit the water. Fionna sinks down, surrounded by tiny bubbles. Marshall Lee grabs her hands and pulls her up. He laughs.

"That was fucking awesome," she admits, panting from the excitement. Marshall Lee grabs her by the waist and holds her up. He tosses her away from him, watching her kick her legs before colliding with the ocean. Marshall floats on his back just above the water. Fionna climbs up onto his stomach. She sits on his hips, leaning against his legs. The water splashes against his back, rocking them slightly. Marshall Lee felt that something about this day's events was poetic.

"I love you," he hums. Fionna smiles as he starts singing some old love song from when he was growing up.

After a few hours of on and off swimming, they trudge back up the shore to the pile of clothes they left on the sand. Marshall Lee builds a bonfire as Fionna tries to get the knots out of her hair. She hums the song he had sang and watches thin clouds move across the moon.

Marshall sits across from her, shuffling in his wet boxers. For some reason he felt awkward. He grabs the backpack and slips his hand in. He pulls out a small box. Fiona's eyes finally notice him holding her present. Marshall clears his throat.

"Here," he mumbles. Fionna gently takes the box from him and opens it.

"Oh my god..." She had caught onto saying that instead of glob. "They're so pretty." Inside the box was a set of sapphire earrings. They weren't too big or too small. Fionna's fingers go to her earlobes. "I don't know if my ear piercing closed or not."

"Why don't we try it?" Fionna smiles and pulls her hair to the side. She puts on the earrings easily.

"I love them." Fionna hugs Marshall. his body was tense, but eases as he melts into her. "I love you," she whispers.

"There's one more." Marshall Lee pulls something from the backpack. He ties a string bracelet around Fionna's wrist. "I... made it." Fionna giggles.

"I love it. It's cute. How'd you do it?" Marshall Lee shrugs his shoulders. Fionna kisses him.

"Happy birthday, babe."

* * *

Marshall Lee walks up the stairs of the fort, looking for Fionna. She was hiding somewhere. His foot hits a weak spot on the wood of the stairs. It creaks under his sneaker. He kneels and examines the flooring. Marshall Lee gently lifts up a broken floor board. He raises an eyebrow as he lifts a small box out of the stairs.

"Are these fucking cigarettes?" he wonders aloud, shaking the cardboard box. "Fionna!"

"What?" she yells back. She jogs to the top of the stairs. "What?" He tosses her the box.

"What do you think these are?" he asks, walking to where she was standing.

"Um... paper sticks?" she guesses. Fionna tosses it back. "What are they?"

"Do you have a lighter?" Marshall Lee asks. Fionna thinks for a moment. She runs away and comes back moments later with matches. "This'll do." He lights a match and holds a cigarette to his lips. He inhales deeply as the fire burns the white paper tip. Fionna furrows her brow, confused. "I'm not gonna force you to try one, but it's been forever since I've had one of these so I'm gonna smoke it."

"I want to try."

"You sure?" He inhales deeply, not worried about the toxins filling his chest. He would just heal right away if anything bad happened. Fionna puts one of the paper sticks to her lips. She watches as Marshall lights it for her. As the paper burns, she hesitates before inhaling a little too quickly. A sputter of coughs leave her mouth. "Jesus, take it slow. Or don't do it at all?"

"Whatevers bad about it, it won't hurt me anyways." Fionna inhales more, slower this time. She blows smoke in Marshall's face. "I don't like it that much, it smells weird." Marshall Lee chuckles.

"Then put it out," he suggests, extending his hand to take it from her. Fionna opens a window and tosses it out into the rain, coughing a few more times.

"Why do you like that stuff?" she wonders, sitting on a step. Marshall shrugs.

"I used them to pass the time..." he pauses. "before I met you." Fionna smiles at her toes.

"Quit smoking that," she whispers. Marshall Lee tosses it out the window into the pouring rain. He watches a few drops of water land on the windowsill. He also tosses the whole box out, not wanting to get into old habits. He kisses Fionna. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"What?" Fionna looks up. Her blue eyes burn holes through his skin.

"I'm serious. Do you think we'll ever get married?" Marshall Lee sits next to her. He rests his chin on the palms of his hands, thinking.

"I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the wait. School is crazy and I've lost all motivation to write. ~Enjoy.. **

* * *

Sixteen

Rain was pouring down from a dark and cloudy sky. It hadn't stopped for days. Fionna and Marshall Lee had not left the house just in case a knife storm started. They haven't talked to each other much either.

Marshall Lee was currently lying in the middle of the floor. His eyes were on Fionna who was floating above him reading a book. Her hair was hanging down, almost tickling his nose. He sighs heavily, caught in deep thought. His breath travels over the back of her neck. Fionna rolls over and leans her elbow on an invisible pillow. She puffs her cheeks out, annoyed with the current plot twist occurring in her book. Now Marshall had a wonderful view of her breasts as he thinks some more.

She had asked him about marriage. Did he really want it? The used-to-be Vampire King could never really picture himself with a ring on his finger, let alone Fionna. To him, they didn't seem like people who would get married. Fionna seemed to want it though. Marshall Lee just couldn't decide if he wanted it. Sure, he fucking loved her, but marriage seemed too much. What if she didn't want it and just wanted to make sure he didn't either?

"Fi?"

"Hmm?"

He clears his throat and adjusts his shirt collar, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want... like kids?" Schwabelle walks onto his chest as if claiming the spot of being the, and the only, kid. Fionna looks at him over the edge of her book. She bites her lower lip, contemplating her answer. Kids sounded nice. She had always dreamed of getting married and having a family, but that was with Gumball. And when she was royalty. It was kind of required.

Marshall's vivid red eyes pierce right through her.

"Do you?" she murmurs. Oh god, why did she have to reply with another question.

"I asked first."

"So, I asked second."

"Just tell me."

Fionna closes her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know. I like the idea. I do, but I also like just us. We couldn't be... you know how we are now if there were kids. We'd have to be grown ups and I don't know if I like that part of it," she whispers in reply. He had to agree with her. "I know that's what Cake would want for me, so I do want it, I just don't know if I'm ready."

Marshall Lee exhales, closing his eyes. He felt the exact same way as she did, but he wanted it. Oh did he want it now. He didn't know how to explain it. His thoughts had turned around so quickly. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" he hums, eyes still closed.

"What about you?" Her question sunk deep into his bones.

"You mean more than anything to me and I wanna marry the fuck out of you." Fionna sinks down, now lying on top of her vampire lover. Her hands find his cheeks and she kisses him gently. Marshall's back instinctively arches up against her petite body. Fionna pulls away from his beckoning lips. She looks into his eyes. They seem to have an unspoken conversation. Marshall Lee gives her a slight nod before ravishing her lips again.

Fionna's body moves against his like she would never feel his touch again. As Marshall stands, she wraps her arms and legs around him to be as close as possible. Her Vampire King blindly stumbles up the stairs and into their bedroom where an unmade bed was waiting for them. He drops down, on top of Fionna. Marshall grinds into her as he fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. Fionna pulls hers over her head and tosses it at Marshall's face. Fionna giggles at Marshall Lee's smirk.

Marshall Lee pushes her back. She falls into the soft blankets of their bed. Marshall's tongue follows his lips across her jawline and down her neck. His fingers trace the details of her lacey bra. His thumb slips under the fabric, causing her skin to prickle. Fionna's mouth opens against the now humid air. She breathes out, holding in her moans.

Someone rings the doorbell.

They ignore it.

Someone pounds on the door with two fists.

They ignore it again, lost in their emotions and the heat of the room. Fionna's hands travel down his back. The tips of her fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers. The knocking had stopped and the quiet sound of their unbeating hearts replaced the air.

Multiple rings of the doorbell interrupts them again.

Marshall groans, sitting up on Fionna's hips. He hops off of the bed, pulling his jeans back up and fastening the button. Fionna snatches his shirt from him and pulls it on over her shoulders. She smirks as he rolls his eyes. They trot down the stairs, bumping into each other playfully.

Marshall Lee swings the door open. He was about to close it again, but I pink boot stops him.

"Gumball?" Fionna mutters, crossing her arms. "You shouldn't be here."

"I need your help-"

"I'm not doing that stuff anymore. Find some other teenage girl to do your royal shit for you," she cuts him off sternly.

"I'm serious Fionna. it's important. There's a royal meeting and I'm in danger of losing the throne!" he replies, throwing his arms up.

"I don't care. The Candy Kingdom isn't apart of the Grasslands, so we're not in trouble. And I'm not marrying you!"

"But you could be in trouble if the new King decides to go to war!" Fionna says goodbye and slams the door in his face."

"That was hot," Marshall sighs, looking her up and down. He purrs as she pulls him closer by the waistband of his jeans. She kisses him. Marshall's hands slip under his shirt and push it from her shoulders. It falls to the floor around her ankles. Her skin reacts to the cold air of their home. Marshall pushes her up against the front door, taking off his pants on the way. He grinds against Fionna's crotch. She gasps.

"Take me upstairs," she whispers. Marshall ignores her. He kisses her neck and collarbone. "Or not."


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

Fionna's eyes flutter open slowly. Her muscles were sore. The sheets of their bed were tangled around her legs. Marshall's head was resting on her breasts. His back rises and falls along with his slow breathing. Fionna slips out from under him, feeling a bit nauseous. She changes out of her pajamas and remembers they were out of food.

Running her fingers through her hair, Fionna slips some black tennis shoes on and writes a note to Marshall for when... or if he woke up while she was gone.

A new King had taken over, like Gumball had said four weeks ago. He was peaceful and kind. The only thing different was that he was blue instead of pink, so the Candy Kingdom changed dramatically. Gumball was rarely seen, but Fionna and Marshall had caught him following them through the streets on occasion. Fionna liked the King. He ruled with more kindness than Gumball, if that was even possible. He was loved by his citizens.

Fionna strolls through the Grasslands, allowing the cold air to touch her skin. It had snowed lightly the other day, but it melted shortly after. As her feet find the new Candy Kingdom, rain begins to sprinkle down from the cloudy sky. Fionna loved this weather, even though she breathed summer.

Her arms were full of various food to make for breakfast as she says hello to a few friendly faces. She drops everything into a basket, thinking of anything she missed. A young girl shows off her sword stance and asks Fionna if it was good enough to kill an ogre.

"I don't think you'll be killing anything too soon," she says to make the mother happy. The girl frowns and her postures drops. Fionna leans in for a whisper. "But if you keep practicing, you'll be better than me."

"Thank you!" the girl squeals as she runs off, waving her candy sword around. Fionna's stomach twists itself into a knot and she nearly doubles over. She furrows her brow, thinking for a moment. She walks through the small market and adds a small box to her collection of food.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head," Fionna sighs, walking into the kitchen holding a few bags. Marshall Lee sets his cup of coffee down and takes them from her. "Damn, it's freezing out." She breathes into her hands as her lover puts everything away. She quickly grabs the box out of a bag and holds it behind her back. "I'll be back."

Fionna walks into the cramped bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looks at the box, reading the instructions carefully. She wondered what the point of peeing on a stick was, but she did it anyway. She slides down the wall and waits. She reaches up and turns on the sink to make it sounded like she was doing something. Fionna sighs. A pink line was slowly forming on what she held in her hands. Her breath catches in her throat, which was suddenly dry. 'How...?' she thinks. Her thoughts go to the night before as she answers herself.

Fionna walks downstairs. She stands behind Marshall Lee, who was already cooking.

"Marshall?" she whispers, touching his shoulder. He turns around, smiling. His brow furrows, sensing something was up.

"What's wrong?" he mumbles back.

"I'm pregnant."

Water boils over and sizzles on the stove behind them.

Marshall wasn't breathing.

Fionna's lips part to say something, but her words are cut off by an embrace from her better half.

Salty tears were stinging his eyes, but they weren't from sadness. If anything, he was the happiest man alive. Fionna hugs him back, hiding her face in his shoulder. Marshall Lee's calloused guitarist fingers slip under her shirt and feel her stomach. They were cool and she was warm.

"I can't believe it," he whispers, finally exhaling. "We're gonna have a baby." Fionna pulls his lips against hers by the collar of his shirt. Marshall's lips lock with hers sweetly. He smiles against her pink lips and pulls her close by the waist. He breaks the kiss and rests his head in the crook of her neck. His breath travels down her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispers back, smiling like a maniac into his t-shirt.

* * *

Snow was falling outside as Fionna and Marshall Lee watch from a hammock. He kisses every inch of her skin that he could get to. Sometimes he left small, pink dots on her. She giggled whenever he did. He would do anything to be able to touch her 24/7. She was his and whoever was inside of her was his too.

It was rare for vampires to have children. Not because it just wasn't possible, but because they rarely wanted kids. Marshall Lee was different though. He always loved children and whenever he met one, they were instantly attached to him.

"It's getting cold," she mumbles into his sweater. Marshall Lee slips his hands under her legs and scoops her up gently. He carries her delicate body into the tree fort, smiling at the smell of some sort of soup being made.

"When did you make soup?" he wonders, setting her down.

"When you were napping. Cake taught me." Fionna strolls to the stove and takes the lid off of the pot. She stirs the thickening mixture that was bubbling inside. "And it's not done yet, so get out of here," she teases. Marshall Lee winks and kisses her cheek gently. Fionna furrows her brow and turns to look at him.

"What is it, babe?" Her arms cross over her chest as she looks him over.

"Since when were you so... soft?" she inquires. Marshall Lee raises an eyebrow.

"Since you were pregnant," he replies, hoping it was the right answer. Fionna leans on the counter behind her.

"Ya know, I'm not like some stupid princess. I can handle a little roughhousing." Marshall chuckles, showing off his fangs. "I mean a little. I guess I should be careful," she adds, looking at her stomach. Marshall's fingers touch her wrists as he pulls her closer. He pins her against the counter. Their hips touching as Marshall kisses her. It wasn't a sex driven kiss like before.

"I'm in love with you," he whispers. His lips brush against her earlobe.

Fionna replies with the obvious answer.

"I'm in love with you more."


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Fionna buckles over. Her hands grasp her lower abdomen as pain seers down her back. She groans, biting down on her knuckles. Marshall Lee looks at her, worried and somewhat scared.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She stands up slowly and wobbles to the small room, cradling her stomach. It had almost been nine months since she found out about the vampire growing inside of her. Fionna lifts up her dress and pulls down her underwear, only to be greeted by a stream of liquid flowing down her legs. Fionna pulls her underwear back up. "Marshall!" she yells, beginning to hyperventilate. He runs in and nearly collapses seeing the pool of liquid around her feet.

"What's... what's happening?" he inquires, seriously worried for his girlfriend. Eventhough he knew the answer perfectly, he couldn't think straight.

"Marshall, we have to get to the hospital, call-" Fionna almost tells him to call Cake. She stops herself, breathing harder. Her hands grips the counter next to her. Her knees nearly give out. "We have to go... the baby's coming..." Marshall Lee, lacking a car, scoops up the much heavier Fionna and carries her out of the bathroom. He stuffs his feet quickly into a pair of non matching shoes without tying them and flies out into the dark.

His heart would be pounding right now if it worked. For some reason, he wished it was working, just so he could feel that excitement. His lips were forming soothing words for Fionna. She couldn't calm down. Her eyes were clenched shut and she breathes into his chest.

"Almost there, hun. Just a little farther. You're gonna be fine. Don't worry," he coos. He had no idea what to do for her. He wanted to get that damn baby out of her so she wouldn't be in so much pain, but obviously he couldn't.

"I'm so scared. I don't want this. I can't do this. I can't..." she pants, curling up in his arms. Marshall Lee lands in front of the hospital doors and runs in.

"Fionna... she's having a baby, someone help!" he cries, not knowing what to say. Marshall Lee had never been in a situation like this. What are you supposed to do for a vampire in labor? Someone with a wheel chair rushes in and tells him to set her down. He hesitates to obey them. Where would they take her? What if he couldn't go with her?

His red and black Converse click on the tile as he runs beside Fionna in her wheelchair. The doctors in white lead him into a room and Marshall Lee lies her on the bed. They cut her dress off as someone pushes Marshall to the side.

"You can't just do that! That was her favorite dress!" he debates, stepping in front of her. "Be gentle, please."

"Sir, you'll have to leave if you don't calm down, okay?" a candy nurse says calmly. She takes Marshall Lee to the side of the bed and sits him in a chair. The nurses dress Fionna in a pink robe type thing and set her undergarments on a table beside them. They wipe her arm clean with rubbing alcohol and push an IV needle into her skin. Marshall Lee flinches as he watching a clear liquid stream into her.

"She'll be dehydrated. Please push this button when she wakes up," another nurse says. They leave Marshall Lee alone in the brightly lit room. He cradles his head in the palm of his hands, nervous and shaking. He had no clue what could happen to Fionna.

"Just be okay, baby," he whispers, dragging his hands over his face and looking at her. Her hair was lighter. Maybe that was just the lighting. Fionna suddenly cries out, in pain again. Marshall rushes over to her, pulling her hair out of her face. He squeezes her hand, as she sits up and holds her abdomen. Marshall Lee pushes the button as Fionna falls back onto her pillow. She sighs, looking at Marshall Lee and touching his hair. He kisses her sweetly.

"How long have I been out? It felt like forever-" She cries out again. Marshall watches her, telling her to breath. Nurses and a doctor come in, prepared to deliver the baby.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Icecream, I'm going to see if you're dilated okay?" Fionna nods, leaning back. Her legs are placed up. Marshall Lee growls as the doctor touches her. Fionna hears it and smirks. She touches his cheek to calm him down. "Alright this baby is coming now, do you want an epidural?"

"What's that again?" Fionna asks.

"It'll take most of the pain away during the birthing process. It goes into your back and-"

"Yes please," she replies, sitting up for the treatment.

Marshall was scared. Fionna's painful screams echo against the walls as she pushes with all of her strength. She squeezes his hand hard and curses at ceiling. Marshall wipes her forehead and kisses her cheek, trying to help in some way.

* * *

And in two hours, it was over.

In a daze, Marshall Lee cuts the umbilical cord. He goes back to Fionna who was panting and sweaty. He smiles at her. She looks at him sweetly and pulls herself up to kiss him. She falls back onto her pillow. A nurse comes over carrying two bundled up newborns.

"You had fraternal twins, congratulations." Fionna takes one wrapped in blue and Marshall takes one wrapped in pink. A boy and a girl.

"What are you gonna name them?" he asks her, not wanting to choose a bad name.

"This one's Liam," she replies, referring to the boy in her arms. "Will you name her?"

"Wait, are you sure?" Marshall Lee asks. Fionna smiles. "Penelope? Penny for short?"

"That's perfect," Fionna sighs, touching her baby's cheek. The girl had black hair and the boy had blondish hair. They're eyes were silvery grey.

Something Marshall's vampire heart clicked on. He seemed to realize that he couldn't be bad boy, man whore, Marshall Lee the Vampire King anymore. He pushes all of that out of him. He had to be a good father and that's all he could think of. A billion pound weight was added to his shoulders as he remembers all of his mistakes. What if his kids found out? What if they turned out like him?

* * *

20 years before.

Vodka was on his breath as he stumbles into another bar. Demoness dancers were rubbing up on him from every direction, trying to touch the King. He drapes an arm around a cat eared girl, sliding into a seat next to her. The small guy she was with scurries away at the sight of his eyes.

Pure black orbs.

"Hey sweetheart, are you up for some fun?" he whispers seductively, flicking her earlobe with his long, forked tongue playfully. She stares at him with her burning yellow eyes, flipping her artificial red hair. Her scent travels into his nostrils sending tingles down his spine.

"What are you, a male prostitute?" she sighs, annoyed. "Besides, what is the Vampire King doing in a place like this?" There was smoke on her breath. Her teeth were pointed, like fangs but more of them. Marshall Lee lights a cigarette, inhaling deeply. He puts it to her lips and she takes it.

"My fun is free, babe." Her hand travels down his abdomen, touching the waistband of his jeans. She licks her lips and sips her drink.

"So you're a free prostitute?"

"I thought prostitutes did this for work. I'm simply enjoying my night off. What are you, a cat?"

"I'm a bakeneko," she mumbles, showing off her forked cat tail.

"That's sexy, sweetheart. Let's get drunk."

Shot after shot is swallowed by the two. They throw the empty glasses behind them, giggling at the sound of shattering glass. Marshall Lee misses his mouth, spilling all over himself. He gets close to his cat friend and slips his hand under her shirt. She gasps against his shoulder.

* * *

He was surrounded by heat. He couldn't count how many girls were with him, but he was being pleasured. Mouths kiss his skin. Alcohol, is licked from his lips. The cat he had found was at the center of his ecstasy. She drops herself onto him, thrusting her hips and grinding against him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. His back arches upwards. He groans and growls and purrs at the countless kisses he receives.

"Ah, fuck," he moans, coming back to consciousness. He sits up, pushing the girls away. He lifts up the cat and gently tosses her into a pile of pillows. She complains, standing to go after him. "Uh, I gotta go," he mutters, jogging out the door in unbuttoned jeans and no shirt.

He drops his converse on the ground and skins down an alley wall. His fingers rake through his raven hair as his mind replays the night. He couldn't remember again.

His mind spins.

His thoughts blur.

* * *

**So that was a flashback if you didn't catch that. I hope my baby names aren't stupid. Please review! **


End file.
